Unlikely Allies
by Flower-Writer
Summary: A Barbarian and a Paladin unite their forces to fight Diablo and his Brothers. Join them in their quest, as they advance through the game of Diablo II, meet more friends and terrible demons.
1. Welcome to the Monastery

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww17740\viewh14000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0 \   


* * *

  
  
Wow... it's been so much time hasn't it ? Six weeks, if memory serves me correctly. I apologize for taking so long, but I was on holydays for the New Year and Christmas. So I just came back last Friday and had to write this quickly... So the chapter is pretty bad.... Not only had I to write it as quickly as possible, but I also had some serious inspirational problems.. Well, enjoy your reading if you can :D  


* * *

  
  
A feeling of dread immediately struck them as they passed the Monastery's door. Carefully, eyeing everything around them, the four explored what must have once been the Monastery's entrance. The walls were very richly decorated : sculptures and paintings contrasted with the blood that now covered most of the room. Suddenly, the silence was broken : they heard crackling sounds of bones in movement, warning them of the presence of skeleton fighters. When they saw their foes, they were surprised to see that the undead weren't wielding any kind of weapons. Seeing this, Arcadio advanced scepter in hand, preparing for an easy kill.  
  
''Watch out !'' Kashya jumped, pushing Arcadio roughly to the ground as a deadly bolt of lightning missed both of them by inches. It seemed that despite their lack of weapons, the skeletons weren't disarmed...  
  
Melissa, after swiftly dodging another bolt, launched some ice bolts, chilling the demon horde. Welfor jumped and killed one while landing, and two others swinging his axes in his usual fashion. Kashya, who had quickly recovered after her abrupt landing, finished the two last monsters with her arrows.  
  
''Thanks.'' said Arcadio getting up.  
  
''Hmph. Try to be more careful.'' said Kashya without even looking. She advanced towards the other side of the room, were an impressive door stood, even larger than the Monastery's main entrance door. ''We are going to enter a large cloister, which is the center of the Monastery. A whole army must be waiting for us, so if you value your lives, don't make any more mistakes.'' she said looking at Arcadio who didn't say nothing.  
  
With a loud sound which echoed throughout the whole place, Kashya pushed the door open. Immediately, dozens of arrows were shot in their direction. Arcadio had just time to put his shield in front of him, before charging the skeleton archers. Welfor threw himself behind the protection of a column on his right, and Kashya did the same with the column on the right. Melissa casted some kind of ice spell which created a large frozen shield before her, stopping the projectiles on their flight. Kashya had just time to exit the column's protection to shoot an arrow, slaying one of the archers, before swiftly going back to her position, as the undead shoot more arrows, missing her by inches. Melissa's spell was beginning to fade, and she had to stand behind Arcadio for protection.  
  
''We'll have to wait until they run out of arrows.'' said Kashya to the group.  
  
''I don't think that will be possible.'' answered Arcadio, looking ahead. Massive, angered yetis were approaching them at incredible speed for their huge size. It was impossible to fight while protecting themselves from the arrows at the same time. The only choice was...  
  
''Retreat !'' yelled Kashya running back to the entrance hall, quickly followed by the others, hoping that the yetis would be fool enough to follow them. However, it seemed that evil had increased their intelligence as well as their strength, and the yetis kept their position near the skeletons.   
  
''They're not coming ! What are we to do ?'' asked Melissa frightened.  
  
''Attract them here, of course.'' said Welfor. He ran to back to the cloister, and taunted them with grotesque yells and insults. Before the archers could react, the Barbarian was already hidden with his friends. Soon, the furious beasts followed him, while emotionless skeletal archers remained in the cloister. The yetis were easily killed by the four, but the archers were still in the cloister, waiting for them...   
  
''We have to get rid of those archers.'' said Kashya ''More demons will come if we just wait, and we'll be stuck here.''  
  
''Right. This time they don't have the surprise advantage, so I think we should charge them before they could call more backup.'' said Arcadio. The others didn't place any objections, so the Paladin crept near the doorway leading to the cloister, and after a short prayer, ran at incredible speed, with head down and shield up, and engaged the archers in close combat. Welfor jumped quickly to his aid, swinging his axes in his usual combat fashion. Melissa and Kashya were about to go help them, but small brown-skinned creatures, known as devilklins, were rushing towards them, and they had to retreat while attacking with arrows and spells. After dispatching all the deadly skeletons, Arcadio quickly scanned the place. The cloister was huge and richly decorated, but what caught his attention was the fact that more yetis were approaching from the right, while dozens of corrupted Rogues were running on their direction from the left. Arcadio still had time to see one door fly open and an army of devilklins enter the cloister before he was surrounded.  
  
'This is going to be a long fight' he thought, praying for him and his friends.  


* * *

  
  
Melissa casted a last fire ball on the only remaining devilklin, and held tightly to her staff for support. They had been fighting for what seemed hours against Andariel's minions, yetis, black Rogues, devilklins, skeletons. Welfor's axes and Arcadio's scepter were covered with demonic blood, coloring them dark red. Kashya was looking for arrows in the ground, for she had spent all of hers during the battle.   
Welfor sat heavily on the ground panting. Despite his great physical strength, the long battle had taken its toll on him. Melissa was standing near the fountain, her eyes closed, trying to recover all the spiritual energy she had spent while casting her spells. Only Arcadio, due to his vitality enhancing auras seemed to be fresh and ready for more. Kashya approached having collected all the arrows she could find.  
  
''I think we are all tired and hurt after this battle. It would be wise to rest a bit before exploring farther ahead.'' she said.  
  
''Is it safe to rest around here ?'' asked Welfor looking around.  
  
''No, but we could use one of the rest rooms not far from here. We shouldn't be bothered there.''  
  
''Alright, let's go.'' said Arcadio, walking towards Melissa to wake her from her meditation. He gently patted her shoulder until she opened her eyes startled.  
  
''Sorry to disturb you, but we're moving.'' he said gently.  
  
Arcadio helped her to her feet, and they joined Kashya and Welfor who were opening a large door on one of the cloister's side.   
  
''The Monastery is divided in three parts, " explained Kashya while leading them through a maze of empty corridors '' separated by that central cloister : the dormitories, the canteen and the library are all on this side. On the opposite side are our training yards, and finally the barracks, where we keep our weaponry, the jails and the cathedral stand on the front side. Andariel has turned the catacombs under the cathedral into her headquarters.''  
  
"So I guess we'll go there ?" asked Welfor.  
  
"Obviously." she answered curtly. Welfor was a bit surprised by her harsh tone. Melissa gave him a sympathetic look, for she did not like the cold woman at all. Arcadio was the only one in the trio she seemed to respect, since he was an experienced fighter, but thee quiet man barely spoke to her. Finally they arrived to what seemed to have been once a huge dormitory. Dozens of beds were standing on each side of the room.  
  
"Do you think we won't be attacked during the night ?" asked Arcadio.  
  
"I don't think so...Andariel must have called most of her army back into the catacombs to wait for us. Still it would be safer if we took turns guarding this night."  
  
"I can take the first turn" said Melissa "I need to meditate a bit to recover my magic, so I might as well watch.  
  
"Good because, I'm exhausted." said Welfor yawning and laying back in one of the beds, which was far too small for him. Despite his uncomfortable position he quickly fell asleep.  


* * *

  
  
Not so lucky was his Paladin friend, who was again struggling to find sleep. He raised from his bed, and walked towards one of the only windows in the room, thinking some cool air would help him sleep. He began gazing vaguely at the mountainous lands below, but suddenly was startled by a rather amused voice.  
  
"Couldn't sleep again ?" Arcadio realized that the voice was coming from the next window, and as he approached it, he saw Melissa sitting on the edge of the window. She smiled at him.  
  
"Once again we meet in the middle of the night." she said.  
  
"Luck or fate, these meetings are not unwelcomed." he answered immediately. Melissa smiled, amused by his answer, and moved a bit to allow him to sit down next to her, as he did.  
  
"So... what were you thinking about ?" asked Arcadio after a short silence.  
  
"Things.... After all, tomorrow we should be facing Andariel.. I can't help but feel a bit nervous." answered Melissa.  
  
"Oh I see..... It's normal, I'm not that confident myself." confessed Arcadio.  
  
"But there's something else.... After you kill her, you want to go to the desert, don't you ?"  
  
"Yes. Welfor and I are going to follow Diablo... I imagine he's heading East..."  
  
"I see... I have to go to the desert too... Did I tell you that I come from there ?"  
  
"No. Are you from Lut Gholein ?" asked Arcadio surprised.  
  
"Not exactly. A small village some 50 miles North from Lut Gholein.... But with all the troubles in the desert, I've heard that all the citizens either fled to Lut Gholein or have been killed."  
  
"That's just... awful. Did you have family there ?" he asked, dreading the answer.  
  
"Yes... My parents... And a younger brother. But I haven't seen them for a long time." she said gazing at the stars. "That's why want to reach Lut Gholein.... to see if they are alright."  
  
Arcadio didn't know what to say.. "I'm sure they are...."  
  
"I hope so. But I will gladly go with you...It's been nice fighting with you" she said and then yawned.  
  
"Go and get some sleep. I'll take the next turn."  
  
"Thank you." she said getting up. "I'll see you in the morning then. Good night." Melissa kissed his cheek and returned to her bed slowly.  
  
Arcadio stood there, gazing at the sky for a long time....  


* * *

  
  
"Wake up !" Arcadio, Melissa and Welfor awoke brutally. Kashya, who had taken the last turn was looking at the door, worried. Noises of steps and cursing could be heard on the other side. "We have to get out of here !".  
  
The three heroes quickly grabbed their things, but before they could do anything else, the door flew open.  
  
"Devilklins !" yelled Kashya, killing one immediately. Melissa burned another with a fireball, and the others retreated. Welfor ran to the door and closed it, putting one of the beds in front of it to prevent the demons form entering.  
  
"They're too many ! We can't fight here !" he said to his companions.  
  
"Come here. We can exit through the secret passage." said Kashya, walking towards the wall facing the door. She pressed one of the stones, and suddenly the wall turned revealing a small corridor. "Follow me" Kashya didn't have to say it twice, as all the three were already inside and Kashya closed the passage.  
  
"Wow... We're lucky there was that passage."  
  
"All rooms of the Monastery have two escapes. Just a precaution, in case of attack. Useful, as you can see."  
  
They walked for some time in the damp, cold passage, when finally Kashya opened a secret door, and they entered in the cloister where they had fought the day before. Kashya ran to the massive door leading to the dormitories and locked it. No devilklin, with their small and weak bodies would be able to open it.  
  
"Now we might as well start going to the catacombs." she said when she returned near the group. They nodded, and she led them to another side of the cloister, where a door was standing, quite similar to the one which led to the dormitories. She opened it, and all four stood there, unable to move, horrified by what they saw...  


* * *

  
  
I believe people call that a cliffhanger.. Here it's more 'lack of inspiration and too lazy to continue and describe what they see'....   
Anyway I was thinking on developing this little romance thing between Melissa and Arcadio, but I just suck so much at it !! Hope next chapter will be a bit better...  


* * *

  
  
} 


	2. The Cain Quest Meet Basanti

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww16200\viewh13480\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0   
  


* * *

  
Hello ! I have at last updated ! I had little time to write, and I apologize for the long delay.  
Thank you, all my five reviewers. Your comments ( and google's translation tool ^_^ ) helped me a lot. It seems like Melissa has been accepted. Now I introduced, Basanti, the rogue archer. I think she'll have an important function on further chapters. Stay tuned on this story !  
rothos1's suggestion was very interesting. Unfortunately, I am sorry to say, that, as a Diablo II classic player, I do not know the Druid and the Assassin, and therefore, I don't think they'll be in this story. However, I think I'll introduce an Amazon in Lut Gholein, and perhaps a Necromancer on Act III.  
  


* * *

  
The next morning the two men awoke and didn't find Melissa near the fire. Warriv, however was already checking his merchandise as usual. He was getting more and more anguished as the days passed, fearing he would never make it back to Lut Gholein.  
''Good morning. Nice to see that you're still alive.'' he said cheerfully.  
''Hello. Haven't you seen Melissa somewhere ?'' asked Welfor.  
''I think she is still sleeping, or we would be able to hear her talking somewhere !'' answered laughing the merchant.  
''You're right.'' said Welfor smiling. The Sorceress had already built quite a reputation...  
''Oh by the way, Akara was looking for you.''  
''That means we've got a new quest to accomplish'' said Arcadio.  
''Good luck'' Warriv waved them goodbye as he walked away.  
  


* * *

  
When the two heroes approached the healer's tent, they spotted Kashya and Akara talking. The women interrupted their conversation as the warriors approached. Akara eyed them suspiciously.  
''Where's Melissa ?'' she asked.\ ''We were told that she was still sleeping'' answered Welfor.  
''Good'' said Akara relieved. ''We may be able to talk quietly. I have another request for you. This one, however, is far more dangerous than any other you faced before.'' she said.  
'' What could that be ? '' asked Arcadio.  
''I am asking you to go..... to Tristram'' Akara said.  
''But Tristram is far away from here...'' said Arcadio.  
''Yes. But there is a way to get there quickly from the Stony Fields not far from here. You must find the five magical monoliths enchanted by the Horadrim long ago. These mages sought to establish a passage from Tristram to the Monastery, and created a magical portal which leads directly to Tristram. To open the portal, though, you will need to touch the Stones in the correct order.  
''And what is the correct order ?'' asked Welfor.  
''It was one of the few things we didn't lose with the Monastery'' sighed Akara showing them a parchment, filled with arcane symbols. '' I want you to go to Tristram and free Deckard Cain, who is held captive by Tristram's demons. He is the last of the Horadrim, and his knowledge would be very valuable in these dark days......''  
''To aid you in your quest '' said Kashya, speaking for the first time '' some Rogues have volunteered to accompany you on your journey. Since we can't afford to weaken our defense here, I asked my best Rogue archer, Basanti to go with you. She is waiting for you near the camp's exit.''  
Arcadio began ''We are just waiting for Melissa to wake up, before.......''  
''Goooooooood morning everyone'' said a loud voice. All turned to see Melissa running towards them, smiling broadly. Akara went back hastily to her tent and Kashya walked away heading to the other side of the encampment.  


* * *

  
Welfor and Arcadio quickly explained the quest they had been assigned, as the trio walked to the entrance of the camp. Some Rogue archers were guarding the entrance as usual. One of the archers, however, seemed to be waiting for them. Smiling shyly, at them she introduced herself.  
''Hello ! I'm Basanti. Kashya asked me to come with you on your journey to Tristram.'' she said.  
''Hi ! I'm Melissa, very pleased to meet you !'' said enthusiastically the Sorceress. ''And here are Welfor and Arcadio ! It's really great to have one more addition to the team, though. It's like I always said, the more the better !''  
''It's nice to meet you Basanti, but we should get going. It would be better if we reached Tristram before nightfall.'' said Arcadio.  
''I'm ready. Let's go.'' said the Rogue.   


* * *

  
They walked quickly through the Blood Moor and the Cold Plains. No demons attacked them, for the two areas had already been cleansed by Arcadio and Welfor. Melissa was happily chatting with Basanti, who surprisingly didn't seem too bothered.  
After some hours, they reached the entrance of the Stony Field.  
''Now we have to be quiet to surprise the demons. Understood ?'' he said, looking at Melissa suspiciously. She nodded, and stopped talking, and with a serious look on her face she followed her companions, after casting a frozen armor. They quickly came across a demon's encampment. Dozens and dozens of small red demons, and some blue ones were there, shouting in their foul language.  
''Now let's try to attract them away from the Shamans.'' said Arcadio, who had naturally become the leader of their group. All nodded, but Melissa, who seemed fascinated by the demons. Suddenly, she ran to the demonic camp, so quickly that the demons didn't even have time to realize what was happening. When she arrived at the exact center of the camp, the demons were ready to charge her. Welfor, Arcadio and Basanti prepared to run and try to save her life, but the Sorceress planted the staff in the ground, and cast one, two, three frost novas, eliminating the whole group of demons as well as their Shamans.  
Then, she said to her stunned companions '' Aren't you coming ? There are lots more around here !'' and with a playful wink, she ran to the next demons. The other three, followed her, and they spent hours killing uncountable monsters. When they reached the Stones, it was almost night.  
''Here are the Stones. Basanti, open the portal. We must free Cain quickly, I don't think it would be safe to stay in Tristram after nightfall.'' said the Paladin.  
Basanti read the parchment Akara had given them and touched the five Stones. Lightning fell from the sky, and all the four heroes had to protect their eyes from the blinding light. A red portal appeared form nowhere and after a short hesitation, Arcadio entered, followed by the three other... They had no idea then, of the horrors that awaited them in there......   


* * *

  
Bodies were scattered everywhere in the streets, and the last houses still standing were being consumed by the flames. Welfor shivered : he had just remembered his small village, far away in the North. Was this the sight that awaited him there too ? Arcadio was also shocked, and muttering prayers of revenge, he called upon the Might aura, to aid him and his companions in their ordeal. Basanti seemed to be on the verge of tears, for the Rogue's family had been killed in Tristram, still, the woman seemed determined to get this over with. Melissa didn't seem too affected, and after a saddened look to the once prosperous town, she seemed ready to action. But her usual cheerful expression had turned into a more serious one.  
''I think Cain is very unlikely to be still alive'' said Welfor.  
''Let's check it out anyway'' answered Arcadio.  
  
And so, the four entered Tristram's ruins. They walked slowly, looking for the demons responsible for the town's fall, and, hopefully, for Deckard Cain. The town was totally silent, and no demon attacked them, as Basanti led them to the center of Tristram. They, came at last, to a great square. There hanging in a cage was...  
''Deckard Cain !'' screamed Basanti as she ran to the center of the square to free the old man. The three other followed her. Deckard Cain opened his eyes, and, with a panicked look on his face he saw the warriors.  
''No ! Don't come, it's a trap !''  
It was too late. The four turned to see that the square was now surrounded by uncountable hordes of demons. Arcadio, as an experienced warrior, analyzed quickly the situation. Escape was impossible, and fighting was suicide. There was no way they would all get back. A big, muscular man, seemed to be the leader of the demons. Seeing his foes trapped, he smiled, and was about to order his demons to slaughter them all.  
''Basanti ! Melissa ! We'll distract the demons, escape with Cain to the Rogue's camp.'' Arcadio screamed, preparing to charge the frenzied mob.  
''No way !'' She hit the ground hardly with her staff.  
''Anel de fogo !'' she yelled.  
Fire collected on the top of her staff for a second, and then the spell entered in action. The earth itself exploded under them, as a fire nova expanded consuming all the demons who had come to close, and preventing the rest from approaching them. The demon leader however, seemed unaffected by the flames, and didn't stop his advance.  
''Quick ! I won't be able to hold them for long !'' she said.  
''Basanti ! Free Cain ! Welfor are you ready ?''  
''Yes ! Let's take the boss down.''  
And with an impressive jump, he began slashing with his two axes, aided by Arcadio's scepter. The monster, however, yelled a curse, and both warriors felt weakened. The two kept attacking relentlessly though. Arrows soon joined the axes and the scepter, and Welfor caught a glimpse of Basanti shooting arrows, while Cain disappeared in a blue portal. Soon, the monster was dead. Melissa was still preventing the other demons to attack, but it was obvious that the Sorceress was almost fainting, and that she wouldn't hold them for much longer.  
''Alright, Melissa, hold your spell ten seconds, and then we'll all run to the portal.'' said the Paladin.  
10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1....  
''GO !''  
Melissa unsummoned her ring of flames, and before the demons could react, the four of them had already escaped from the square, and made their way back to the portal, which disappeared behind then when the four exhausted heroes arrived to the Stony Field. Melissa collapsed immediately to her knees.  
''Are you alright ?'' asked Welfor concerned.  
''Just.... tired... so tired'' she said.  
''We can't stay here the night. Do you think you can walk to the Rogue's camp ?'' asked Arcadio gently.  
''Yes... I think so.'' she said, getting up.  
In the end Welfor and Arcadio had to help the Sorceress to walk, for the spell which had saved all their lives had taken its toll on her. They arrived at the camp in the middle of the night, exhausted, and were welcomed by Akara, Cain and even Kashya herself.  
''I thank you friends for coming to my aid'' said Cain.  
''Regrettably, I could do nothing to prevent the disaster......'' he began.  
''I think our heroes are too tired right now. Why don't you talk to them tomorrow morning ? '' cut Akara.  
''Not too early in the morning, please.'' groaned Melissa.  
''Thank you my friends for your brave deeds. Go rest now, you deserved it.'' Akara said.  
As soon as they closed their eyes, all four fell immediately on a deep slumber.  
  


* * *

  
How do you like it ? The spell Melissa casted ''Anel de fogo'' is portuguese, and means more or less fire nova. See you on next chapter ^_^\ \ \ \ \ \ \ } 


	3. The Allies Meet

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww16800\viewh13800\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0   


* * *

  
  
Author note : I am new here in fanfiction.net, and this is my first story, so I ask you, most gracefully, to be indulgent with my writing. I apologize for any mistakes, but I've been learning English for only four years in school, and even though I can read quite easily in the language of Shakespeare, it gets more difficult when it comes to writing.   
I appreciate comments, and suggestions to improve my writing, though useless reviews which criticize without giving any suggestion on how to get better, will be met with the Flower Curse. You have been warned.   


* * *

  
  
The Barbarian sat silently in a corner of the wagon which was leading him to the Rogue Encampment. He was a young man, called Welfor who had left his town in the northern lands to fight the Evil which was appearing everywhere in the world of Sanctuary. During his trip south, he had witnessed many ruins of what had once been towns. The awfully mutilated corpses of the villagers had only fueled his will to fight the Prime Evils, though the man couldn't help but worry about his village he had left some months ago, and fear what he could find if he ever came back. Horrible visions and nightmares tortured him every night. His homeland destroyed, corpses everywhere, blood turning the earth red were some of the sights he had to deal with. His family ? Slain by the demons he swore to fight, the Barbarian would only see them again in his dreams........ It was Warriv who woke him from his dark thoughts. Warriv was a kind and experienced merchant, who had travelled all around Sanctuary, even into the distant lands of Scosglen, or the deserts of Aranoch. Welfor had met him in the borderline between the Barbarian lands and the lands of Khanduras, and had accepted Warriv's offer to join his caravan on their trip to the Monastery. Warriv hoped to get to Lut gholein through the Mountain Pass, where the Rogue's Monastery was located, though the rumors of the disaster in Tristram were making him nervous to get quickly to the Pass. After all, if Tristram had fallen, who knew how long the Monastery would resist, before falling as well.   
  
''We'll stop soon to camp. You should get ready to diner'' said the merchant. The man from the North simply nodded, as he slowly exited the wagon and sat near the fire with all sort of travelers and merchants who belonged to the caravan. He ate silently, as usual, and didn't talk to anyone. The other men were already used to him, and payed the Barbarian no attention, as the two axes the man carried didn't allow them to laugh at him. Most of the men were drinking, and laughing loudly, much to Weflor's displeasure. Finishing quickly his meal, he walked away from the fire, and prepared to have a walk before going to sleep. However, he heard the sound of voices arguing coming from near the caravan's leader tent. As he approached, he saw Warriv and the leader in a fierce verbal fight.   
  
''Raziel, this is madness. We can't camp here tonight ! Our scouts have warned us that there are demon encampments just some miles from here ! What if they raid us tonight, while everyone is asleep ? '' said Warriv.  
''Warriv, we can perfectly protect ourselves from any attack. Honestly, do you think that all those warriors we hired to defend the caravan aren't enough ? We are perfectly safe here. The men need rest, and I prefer staying here to traveling by night without seeing anything ahead ! '' yelled Raziel.  
''There is a Rogue outpost just some miles from here. What if we....''  
''Enough ! You are a very experienced merchant and traveler, but I am the leader here. I hope you didn't forget that.'' said Raziel in a harsh voice.  
''I didn't. But you are the leader of your own caravan. And if you are going to stay here, I am leaving this caravan right now'' answered Warriv coolly.  
''As you wish. Leave if that's what you want !''  
  
Warriv turned away angrily and began walking back to his own wagon. Spotting the Barbarian he approached him.  
''I suppose you heard our fight didn't you ?''  
''I did. And I do believe that you are right. I can sense some demonic presence in this place. We should leave right now'' said Welfor   
''Then may I invite you to join me ? I am leaving now, and the more people I get, the better. In case we are attacked...'' asked Warriv  
''I will go with you. I'm in a hurry to get to Tristram and investigate the Evil which has arisen there''  
''Then wait for me in my wagon. I am going to ask who wants to join us in our trip, and we'll be ready to go.''  
  
Welfor went to Warriv's wagon with the few items which he had brought all the way from his homeland. His axes, some potions, and a few gold coins. Quickly Warriv was back, and brought with him two men. One was short and fat, and looked suspicious. the other was a black man, wearing an armor like Welfor and carrying a sword and a shield. The cross in his shield identified him as a Knight of Zakarum.  
''My friend, those are the only two who accepted to come with us. This is Gheed, a merchant like me. And this is Arcadio, a warrior.''  
''Nice to meet you'' said Welfor to them.  
''You can discuss later. Now we have to move on, for I fear that the camp will be attacked soon''  
  
And so Welfor and Arcadio now sat in silence inside Warriv's wagon, while Gheed followed them with his own wagon. Suddenly Arcadio broke the silence.  
''I have heard that you are investigating the Evil which has befallen Tristram. Am I correct ?'' asked the Paladin.  
''You are. Why ? Are you fighting the Prime Evils as well ?'' asked Welfor.  
''I am. It seems as we are heading towards the same direction.'' said Arcadio.  
''I am going to Tristram, to investigate the reappearance of the Prime Evils. I have heard that Diablo has once again been set loose upon the world, and I want to know what he is willing to do''  
''Oh you don't need to go to Tristram to know that'' said the Paladin. Welfor sent him an inquisitor look. Arcadio proceeded : ''No my friend, Diablo's goal is clear. He seeks to free his Brothers who were imprisioned long ago by the Horadrim. If he succeeds, the world is doomed. It is quite simple actually''  
''And what are you planning to do to stop him ?'' asked the Barbarian.  
The Paladin kept silent for a moment, and then said  
''I am trying to follow Diablo's steps and stop him before he frees his Brothers. Unfortunately I was in Westmarch, when I first heard about the disaster in Tristram. I suspected it to be Diablo's work, and since then I am trying to head East where Diablo is probably going. For his Brother, Baal of Destruction, awaits him in the desert. If the Lord of Destruction is set free, the world as we know it, will be no more''  
Both men fell silent again. Welfor reflected on what he'd just heard. A few minutes later he said :  
''Well, I guess that I have to change my plans now. I was wondering, if we both want to stop Diablo, we should fight together. I would like to join you in your quest, since it is mine as well. What do you say ?'' asked the northern man, waving his hand at Arcadio  
The Paladin looked at the Barbarian curiously, and finally took it.  
''Fine. But difficult battles await us.'' he warned.  
''All rocks can be broken with the right hammer''  
''What was that ?''  
''A Barbarian saying. I guess it pretty accurately describes our current situation''  
Suddenly the wagon stopped.  
''We have arrived to the Rogue's outpost.'' said Warriv.  
And so it began.  


* * *

  
} 


	4. Den of Evil : clear

rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica; colortbl;red255green255blue255; margl1440margr1440vieww18820viewh13420viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0

''Not a very cheerful place'' remarked Welfor as the four newcomers made their way through the camp. It was hard to believe that the small fortification had managed to resist Evil's assault. Apart from a few female Rogue warriors, and the small wooden walls, the camp seemed fully unprotected. Suddenly, they saw red-haired woman, wearing an armor, coming in their direction.  
''Greetings, outlanders. It is good to see warriors coming to aid us in our plight. Though I fail to see what common merchants would be looking for here.'' she said aggressively to Gheed and Warriv. Gheed looked scared, however Warriv answered politely.  
''Greetings, noble warrior. We only are looking for a safe place to stay tonight, before we can resume our trip. We seek to go East, and look refuge from Hell's minions within Lut Gholein. Our caravan stayed behind and is camping some miles from here, but I and my companions feared an attack this night, and so we came before the rest of our group''  
''I really don't know why we should let you stay in the safety of our camp. We need brave warriors to help us, not cowards who aren't even able to stay the night with their caravans, and run asking for protection !'' said the Rogue fiercely.  
''Kashya ! Is this how we receive strangers who ask for safety in those dark times ? Our Order is devoted to protecting the innocent, have you forgot ?'' said a voice. All turned, and saw an old lady, dressed in a purple cloak. She had a warm and welcoming look, though her eyes seemed filled by intense pain. Kashya walked away, her head high.  
''I apologize for her, but she isn't that fond of outlanders ever since disaster struck us'' said gently the old lady.  
''Disaster ? Are you talking about Tristram'' asked Welfor.  
She looked surprised, but then realization hit her.  
''It's true, the news spread slowly with all this Evil in the world.'' she sighed, and continued ''as you all know, the Sisterhood of the Sightless Eye has always been an important force, here in Khanduras. Through the generations, our Order has fought to protect this land from all threats, and has succeeded in keeping the Mountain Pass through the Tamoe Highlands and the way East open...until now'' she said sadly.  
After a small silence, Arcadio asked her.  
''Does that mean that the pass is closed, and that we are blocked here in our way East ?''  
''Even worse, my friend. Not only is the Pass closed, but our Monastery has been lost, and the fighters of the Sisterhood who escaped the slaughter at the Monastery are either here in this small camp, or already dead. Andariel, the Demon Queen has defeated us. Now she is installed in our Monastery, commanding from there the destruction of the last resistance spots'' The anger and sadness of her voice made it impossible for Welfor to keep silent.  
''Of course I am going to aid your Order in any way that I can !''  
''And so will I'' said Arcadio.  
''And I, am ready to sell you anything which you might need...for the right price of course'' said Gheed.  
The woman ignored Gheed and watched attentively the two warriors. Finally she spoke.  
''Then let me introduce myself. I am Akara, High Priestess of the Sisterhood. And who are you ?''  
''I am Warriv a caravan merchant''  
''I am Welfor, from the North''  
''I am Arcadio, a Zakarum follower and fighter''  
''Gheed,a merchant''  
''We have accomodations prepared for you. Visala will lead you there'' she said calling a Rogue archer. ''Please, install yourselves the best you can. But before I would like to have a word with you warriors, if that is possible''  
As Gheed and Warriv followed Visala, Arcadio and Welfor now stood alone with Akara.  
''My friends, you both said that you wanted to help us. Now don't get me wrong, if you refuse the quest I would like to assign you we will welcome you all the same. There is, not far from our camp, a cave of great evil, called the Den of Evil, which recently has become more and more filled with demons from all around the countryside. I am afraid that they are plotting an attack against us. I am asking you to get to that cave, and kill all the monsters which dwell there''  
''High Priestess, tomorrow morning we will go to that cave'' said Arcadio.  
''And the demons would do better to run tonight, before they meet my axe'' added Welfor  
''In name of all the Sisterhood thank you. But I will not hide from you, that place has already taken many of our fighters. Just yesterday, a sorceress who came with another caravan, went in there, and hasn't come back ever since. I fear the worst. May the Great Eye watch over you''

The warriors had been led to a tent, which seemed to be the dormitory of the camp. After putting their few belongings in the chest they were given, they both prepared to sleep.  
''So Arcadio... It seems that we are stuck here for some time'' Welfor commented.  
''Yes.... That was a wise move from Diablo, to attack the Monastery. Now it is impossible to follow him eastward'' said the Paladin darkly.  
''What do you think we should do ?'' asked the Barbarian.  
''For now sleep, and prepare to cleanse the cave. We'll prepare our new strategy later... if we survive''

The morning came, but the sky kept dark. Some evil magic had turned the clouds black, and they now floated heavily above the land. Welfor and Arcadio had followed the path through the Blood Moor, and were now in the entrance of a dark cave.  
''Well here's the Den of Evil'' said Arcadio  
''Let's go in. It is beginning to rain and I don't want to get wet'' answered his companion.  
As they entered the cave, they were surrounded by darkness, and the voices of uncountable demons could be heard  
''There are many foes here'' whispered Welfor, almost happy with the prospect of fights.  
''It is better to be quiet, and not let them know they are under attack. This way we should be able to slay them by small groups, instead of dealing with the whole cave at once''advised Arcadio.  
''Oh..alright'' agreed Welfor, a bit disappointed. He wasn't really fond of quiet, organized attacks. He'd rather go in the middle of the demons, roaring and slashing furiously. But he had to admit that the Paladin's idea was more effective.  
Thanks to Arcadio's strategy, they were able to kill the fallens, zombies and gargantuan beasts from the cave in relative safety, and soon found themselves in what seemed the most important part of the cave. They were preparing to use the quiet killing again, when they suddenly heard an anguished female cry.  
''They're torturing someone ! Quick we have to save her'' yelled Welfor.  
''No ! Wait...we should....''  
But it was too late. The Barbarian had already leaped forward, and charging the closest demon swung one of his massive axes and cut a zombie in two, while with his other hand he decapitated another. A third zombie joined the fight but Arcadio charged him with his scepter, slaying him instantly. Killing everything in their way, they arrived to a great room. In the middle of it, a young dark haired woman was tied to the wall. A dozen of zombies were near her, torturing her with small blades and fire torches. They stopped when they saw the two warriors. Their leader, a blue skinned zombie yelled some words in his foul language, and quickly all monsters ran to them. Quickly they surrounded the warriors. Welfor heard his companion mutter some prayers, as they now stood back to back in the center of the zombies' circle. The leader once again yelled foul words, and the zombies attacked. Arcadio quickly swung his scepter and killed one of the minions, while blocking with his shield the incoming attacks from the others. Welfor let loose one of his war cries, and killed two of the zombies in a single swing from his two axes. Soon the minions were all dead, and the leader stood alone near his victim. He attacked them, and the fighters understood why he commanded the other minions. He had far more resistance than his minions, and his attacks were stronger than those of his fellow zombies. He hit Welfor in the shoulder, opening skin and hurting flesh. The pain didn't stop the Barbarian to bash him with his axe, and Arcadio swiftly came to his aid and was barely hit too, fortunately his shield stopped the attack once more. The Paladin bashed the demon with his shield, and Welfor finished him with a powerful bash, cutting the body in two. When they prepared to free the woman tied to the wall, they realized that she had fainted during their fight.  
''Quick we must take her to Akara. She may be able to heal her wounds'' said Arcadio.  
Welfor untied the woman, and carried her small frame in his massive arms through the cave. When they were reaching the entrance of the cave, however the girl's breath started to weaken.  
''She is almost dying. We need to hurry'' said the worried Barbarian.  
The Paladin didn't answer and placed his end on her forehead. A small glow surrounded her, as the man supplicated the Light to heal her wounds.  
''This should help her resist until we get to the camp.'' explained Arcadio.  
They walked quickly back to camp, and went immediately see Akara.  
''I thank you for having killed the demons in that terrible place. Now our camp is safe...for the moment. However, I am worried for the woman you brought back. She is the Sorceress who disappeared two days ago in the cave, and I'm surprised she's still alive but...'' the old healer shook her head '' She has been cruelly tortured, and I do not know if she will make it. Well I'll do everything I can. You should go rest, you had a hard day''  
Walking silently to the tent, the duo came across Warriv who was sitting next to the fire, and seemed worried.  
''Ah here you are ! I have more bad news : some Rogue scouts came across our caravan. Our fears were right, they were attacked last night. No survivors.''  
''The land here is becoming very dangerous. Travelling is impossible, with all those accursed demons everywhere'' said Welfor.  
''The worst is that no supplies are coming here for some time. I don't know how long the Rogues will resist....'' said Warriv  
And with those dark thoughts in mind, the heroes went back to the tent, and slept, to gain forces for the new day.

* * *

I think I'm going to make the Sorceress join the team. A trio should be more interesting to develop than a duo. What do you think ? Feel free to express your opinions in the review section. 


	5. Meet Melissa

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww16540\viewh12780\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0   


* * *

  
  
Hello ! I've had the third chapter ready in my computer for some time, but due to some Internet problems I wasn't able to update it before. Anyway, hope you enjoy the next chapter :)  


* * *

  
  
The next morning, Welfor and Arcadio went to Akara's tent to check on the Sorceress they had rescued from the cave. Akara greeted them in a tired voice for she had spent all the night healing the woman's wounds.  
''Good morning warriors. I hope you had a nice rest.'' said the old healer.  
''We did, thank you. How is she ?'' asked concerned the Paladin.  
''She'll make it. I've healed most of her wounds, but she still needs some rest. She should be fine tomorrow.''  
''At last some good news ! Warriv told us yesterday about our caravan.... '' commented Welfor.  
''Yes, I heard about it too. Those are dark times...'' she said, then in a rather amused voice she proceeded ''By the way, I think you've made quite an impression on Kashya by cleansing this cave. She must have thought you were only other common fighters seeking fortune and glory. Yet I sense something else in you.... As the Sightless Eye Seer, I am able to see many things which remain hidden to your eyes...''  
''Can you see the ending of this war ? '' asked Welfor.  
''I've tried many times to discern it through the mists of time. I can see a great glory ahead, for our Sisterhood, and for the whole mortal world, yet how far away, the eye cannot say.....''  
  
Ending the conversation, the two walked silently, wondering about the Seer's mysterious words. Suddenly they spotted Kashya coming in their direction.  
''Oh no ! Here she comes again'' whispered Arcadio to his companion, who tried to repress a moan.  
''Greetings outlanders. I have heard of your last exploit and.... I am quite impressed I must say''. She saw their surprised faces and continued ''However, do not think that only by killing some beasts in the wilderness you've earned my trust.''  
''Ah, that's the Kashya I know'' remarked Welfor loudly enough to allow the Rogue to hear.  
Ignoring his comment she went on ''If you truly want to prove yourselves to me you must go to the Burial Grounds, the Sisterhood graveyard and destroy a corrupted Sister called Blood Raven, who is raising our dead as zombies for her evil purposes !'' she said, her eyes sparking with fury, which turned to visible pain as she went on '' Though....she was once my closest friend, I hope that her corrupted soul remains banished from our world forever.'' she added slowly. Then, composing herself she concluded ''The Burial Grounds are close form here, just follow the path across the Blood Moor and continue through the Cold Plains until you get there. Go now and.... good luck'' and she left.  
''Well, it seems like we have been assigned a new mission'' said the stunned Barbarian.\ ''Yes. You know, that was the first time i actually saw Kashya displaying some emotion.. I wonder who is that Blood Raven''  
''Let's check it out''  
  
Their second task had begun   


* * *

  
  
''You are going to attack Blood Raven ?'' asked Flavie, amazed, as the two were entering the Cold Plains.  
''Yes. Kashya asked us to do it, and who can resist her natural charisma ?'' said cheeerfully Welfor.  
The Rogue seemed amused, and advised ''Well the path is easy enough. Just be careful and kill Blood Raven as quickly that you can, for she keeps summoning our fallen sisters to her aid. I really hope you do it. From here where I guard the Cold Plains, I am able to see so many horrors... The dead need rest.''  
''They will have it'' said Welfor confidently as usual.  
They proceeded through the Cold Plains and suddenly found themselves attacked by a group of corrupted Rogues. Hesitation was almost fatal, as one of the women hit Welfor in the chest with her crude sword. Fortunately the armor repelled the attack, and they quickly eliminated their foes.  
''May their souls rst in peace'' whispered Arcadio, giving the Rogues their last blessings.  
''Awful....'' said Wefor looking at the dead demons. Their faces were twisted by Evil, but one could still recognize the traits of the young Rogue fighters they once were.  
''Andariel will pay for this'' said grimly Arcadio.  
They continued, saddened by what they had seen. After some time, and some battles, the entrance to the graveyard could be seen. The once clear and peaceful place, was now dark. Many graves were open...and empty !  
''I don't like this. Too many empty graves'' said Welfor.  
''This holy place has been desecrated'' said his companion angrily. The Barbarian was surprised to see the usually calm man in such a fury. The Paladin raised his scepter '' May the Light aid us in our task''. He seemed to shine in a soft glow for a moment, and suddenly Welfor felt strengthened.  
''What is that ? '' he asked amazed.  
''It is called Might. Thanks to the Light's power, our strength has increased'' answered his friend , calmly now.  
''Nice !''  
''This power shall destroy Blood Raven !''  
And with those brave words, they entered the house of the dead.   
  
They went slowly, trying to spot blood Raven before she could detect their presence. All was silent in the graveyard, and they quickly arrived to the center of the place, where a solitary tree, stood alone in the middle of the graves. They saw horrified many dead Rogues hanging from the tree. It seemed that not all Rogues scouts were able to return to their encampment.  
''Well, well, visitors !'' said a female voice.  
Welfor saw her first. She was sitting on a bough of the tree, and looked calmly at them.  
''Do you want to join my army of the dead ?'' she said mockingly.  
''Blood Raven for your betrayal and blasphemy, we will destroy you !'' yelled Arcadio at the corrupted Rogue leader.  
''I see'' she said. Blood Raven jumped from her bough and landed graciously on the ground ''My army will destroy you.'' she said in a deadly voice. ''Come to me fallen Sisters, and kill the intruders ! ''  
The earth itself began to shake, as the undead raised from their tombs, and surrounded the heroes, who were quickly trapped within the circle of zombies.  
''I have this feeling of deja vu....''  
''This isn't the best time for jokes, Welfor'' cut the Paladin.  
The undead moved closer to them, and attacked. They were weak and easily slain, but while the two fought the undead mob, blood Raven shot arrows at them, dealing massive damage. And no matter how many zombies were killed, more and more came.  
''This is no good ! She's raising them faster than we can kill them !'' yelled Arcadio.  
''We have to get her. Hold them, I'll try to break through.'' answered the Barbarian  
He jumped over the crowd, as his companion engaged the undead in combat. Blood Raven, however, had guessed his plans, and she swiftly summoned undead around herself. Welfor didn't lose time with them. Not caring about the little injuries they dealt, he charged Blood Raven and swung his axes, greatly injuring the undead mistress. She quickly retreated, summoning more undead to block him, and climbed up to the tree. From there she began shooting fire arrows again. Desperated to get her to the ground, Welfor threw one of his axes. Blood raven didn't expect that move, and fell heavily on the ground, and Welfor's second axe dealt the final strike.  
All the undead were destroyed by the lightning which suddenly radiated from her body. The flash of light blinded temporarly the warriors, and as Blood Raven's tortured soul left her body, they heard, almost a whisper ''Kashya.....I'm sorry''. And the Burial Grounds fell silent... once again.  
Welfor grabbed his axe while Arcadio stood near Blood raven's corpse, praying for her soul.  
''Well done, my friend. I wouldn't have been able to hold them much longer. You all right ?'' he said.  
''Yes....Still, it feels horrible to kill those corrupted ones. After all, it isn't their fault.''  
''At least in death they can rest. And it is best to be dead than to serve Evil.'' answered vigorously the Paladin '' Do not feel bad for her. She would have wanted it that way, were she in her normal state.''  
''You are right. Let's go back.''   


* * *

  
  
They arrived at the Rogue encampment almost at night, though the dark day made it quite impossible to distinguish day from night. They reported their deeds to Kashya. She didn't say a word, and although she looked relieved to see a demon leader dead, the pain in her eyes was evident. She walked away almost running. On their way to Akara's tent they spotted a forge, where a blond young woman stood, staring lovingly at the sword she'd just crafted. She saw them and her eyes widened when she saw Welfor  
  
''Wow ! You're a Barbarian aren't you ?'' she asked.  
''Yes, I am. Who are you ?'' he asked back.  
She giggled ''I am Charsi, the blacksmith here in camp. I knew I would meet a Barbarian somaday. You see, I've been raised here in the Sisterhood, but Akara told me that my real parents were Barbarians, and that they were killed when I was very young''  
''That is.... sad'' said Arcadio.  
''Yes.... Sometimes I wonder what my life would have been, were I raised as a Barbarian.''  
''Times are harsh for us in the North.'' said Welfor. He wondered if he would ever make it back to his homeland again.... But quickly dismissed the thought. It was better not to think about it.  
''Well I love being a blacksmith anyway. And I take pride in the fact that my weapons and armors are helping my Order to take back the Monastery, though I don't know if we'll ever manage to do it.''  
''Keep faith. The Light will not allow such a holy place to stay in the hands of Andariel'' said the Paladin reassuringly.  
''Anyway feel free to choose armors or weapons from my stand.'' Charsi smiled at them, and went back to her work.  
  
As they arrived to Akara's tent, they were surprised to see her talking with the Sorceress they had rescued the day before, looking healthy and fresh. Both women interrupted their conversation as they watched the heroes approach. The Sorceress immediately started talking with them.  
''Hi ! So you are the ones who saved me ! Thank you very much. I'm Melissa, pleased to meet you.'' she said smiling.  
''It was nothing.'' said Arcadio politely.  
''Sure it was ! I owe you my life. Anyway, I was quite stupid, actually. You see I entered the cave, and went forward too boldly. They blocked the entry and surrounded me ! I tried to cast some fire bolts, and clear the entrance to escape from the cave, but they threw something at my head and I was unconscious. When I awoke, I was tied to the wall, and they were about to drain my magic powers through some evil ritual ! Fortunately you interfered just in time !'' she said in one breath.  
''Well I'm surprised you are already healed. You were badly injured when we brought you here'' said Welfor.  
''Well I must thank Akara for that. But she tricked me too you know ! I told her I wanted to help you today and she said she would wake me up before you left, but instead, she let me sleep and when I awoke you were gone !'' she said, glaring at the healer.  
''That's enough Melissa, I'm not going to discuss this with you again. You weren't ready to fight yet.'' said Akara exasperated.  
''But.....''  
''She's unbearable.'' Akara left them, sighing.  
Arcadio and Welfor could barely hold their laughter, faced to this talkative Sorceress.  
She turned to them and said.''Well, now I'm ready to fight ! Where are we heading tomorrow ?''  
''What ? You want to join us ?'' asked Welfor.  
''Of course. I have powerful magic, you know. And look I even got a nice staff !'' she said boastfully showing her short staff.  
''Well, actually.....'' began Arcadio, immediately cut by Melissa.  
''Thank you so much ! I'll see you tomorrow morning then, because despite what I said to Akara, I still feel quite tired hehe. You'll tell me your plans tomorrow. Well have a good night !'' and with a last smile and singing to herself Melissa went to the sleeping tent.  
The two warriors couldn't stand it anymore. They looked at each other and laughed their heads off.  


* * *

  
  
Well here it is ! I added the Sorceress, because no one has reviewed to tell me if I should or not ! That was rude ! And there is a Portuguese saying which says ''Quem cala consente'' which means that if you don't say anything it's yes. So welcome to the story Melissa ! I hope you like her. Please review to tell me what you think. If you don't like any of the characters I can just kill them and replace them ^_^.  


* * *

  
\ } 


	6. The Final Trip

{rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 {fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica;} {colortbl;red255green255blue255;} margl1440margr1440vieww18100viewh14040viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0   
  
Hello, again dear readers ! Wow, already 10 reviews... I never thought I would get so much of them. Thank you so much. I have not forgotten my promises, and although there are no new characters in this chapter, they may come sooner then you might think. Well, back to the story !

* * *

''Long ago, when the three Prime Evils, Diablo of Terror, Mephisto of Hatred and Baal of Destruction, still ruled the Burning Hells, the Lesser Evils began plotting a revolution to overthrow the Three''  
  
''And why did they want that ?'' asked Melissa.  
  
The three heroes were listening attentively to Deckard Cain, who after sleeping a good night since his rescue seemed to be already full of a surprising vitality for such an old man. The warriors, however, still looked tired after their ordeal at Tristram. Melissa was pale, and quieter than usual and Welfor was still fearing for the safety of his village. Arcadio seemed to be the only one ready for action. Basanti was chatting with the other Rogue archers, probably telling them about Tristram. Akara and Kashya were also listening to the last of the Horadrim.  
  
''As the Sin Wars plodded along through the centuries, most demons began to grow tired of their constant defeats against mortals. The demons couldn't see why the Three wanted to fight in the mortal world. They wanted to go back to the epic times of the Great Conflict, in which they had laid sieged to the gates of the High Heavens. Indeed, Hell's greatest enemy has always been Heaven and most of the demons couldn't grasp the reason of fighting here, in the mortal plane. Does that answer to your question ?'' said the wise man, smiling warmly at Melissa.  
  
''Yes, please continue.'' stated Melissa pleasantly.  
  
''The two most powerful of the Lesser demons were formidable infernal creatures, known as Azmodan and Belial. Those two monsters, after waiting patiently for two centuries, finally saw their chance to overthrow the Three and take control of Hell for themselves, as discontentment about the Three's strategy put most of Hell's forces in their side, and they sealed a pact with other Lesser Evils. One of them, was the Maiden of Anguish, Andariel. There were others too, the Prince of Pain, Duriel, the Lord de Seis, the Infector of Souls, the Grand Vizir of Chaos, and some minor demons too.''  
  
''I don't understand. Why is Andariel now serving Diablo, and covering his retreat, if she has rebelled against him ?'' asked Arcadio.  
  
''You will understand. The revolution overthrew the Prime Evils, and they were banned from Hell. Mankind celebrated the Prime Evils defeat, thinking that the Sin Wars' end would finally restore peace in our world. How far were we from the truth.... For the Prime Evils came to our world, and caused much suffering and anguish. I will not tell you details about it. Just know that it is since then, that demons have spread throughout the whole known world. Finally, when the world seemed to be doomed, Tyrael disobeying Heaven's orders gave us the Soulstones, and thanks to their holy powers, my Order, the Horadrim was able to imprison the Three within the Stones.''  
  
''And where are those Stones now, if Evil has managed to awake despite their powers ?'' asked Welfor.  
  
''The Stones were placed very far from each other, to prevent the Prime Evils from uniting again. Mephisto's one was entrusted to the Zakarum Church, and the Lord of Hatred is still chained in the Guardian Tower, beneath the Temple City of Travincal'' Cain looked strangely at Arcadio before continuing. ''Baal's one, had been broken in an encounter with the Lord of Destruction. One of my ancestors, Tal Rasha, a Horadrim mage, seeing that the Stone wouldn't be able to contain the demon forever, volunteered himself to contain the Lord of Destruction forever. Tyrael and Tal Rasha led the Horadrim to secret tombs built long ago by forgotten nomads of the desert, and there Tyrael placed the Stone inside Tal Rasha's chest, and sealed the Tomb, and since then Tal Rasha has been fighting the demon, and will keep doing so for all etenity''.  
  
All shivered with the thought. What an horrible fate....  
  
''Diablo's Soulstone'' said Cain after a small pause ''was placed in the cellars beneath King Leoric's palace, where it was supposed to stay for all eternity. Yet, this wasn't the case.''  
  
''I have heard rumors that Diablo is once again free. Do you mean that.....'' Melissa couldn't continue.  
  
''Yes, my child. Those rumors are true. Diablo has been set free.''  
  
''How come that the holy gifts given by the Archangels Tyrael have failed ?'' asked Arcadio, after a shocked silence.  
  
''My ancestors, despite their valorous deeds, made one single and deadly mistake. They underestimated the power of corruption emanating from the Stones. Centuries have passed, and everything seemed to be all right. But Diablo's work began to be felt in the kingdom of Khanduras. Leoric was too strong to be corrupted, but he became mad because of Diablo's evil work. The Lord of Terror managed, however, to corrupt Prince Albrecht, but the child was too weak to set him free. It was then that Diablo saw a more interesting victim. A man, of great power and wisdom, and his hunger for knowledge made him the perfect victim for Diablo's corruption. His name was Lazarus, ambassador of the Zakarum in Tristram.''  
  
''Yes... he may be the cause of our Church's division.'' said Arcadio. All looked at him, for the Paladin's usual contained face was now filled with emotion. He seemed to be struggling for words ''But..... if Diablo's Soulstone corrupted all of Leoric's kingdom... then... the Temple City... Mephisto.....''  
  
Deckard Cain looked at him, and said nothing. Welfor put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
  
''Don't fear, my friend. The Zakarum wouldn't let themselves fall so easily in the hands of the Prime Evils. They serve the Light, and only the Light, never forget !''  
  
Arcadio's face lit with hope for a moment, but it lasted only some seconds before he came back to his dark mood. Melissa came too by her friend's side and hugged him saying.  
  
''Yeah, don't worry. And if Mephisto did any harm to your homeland, we will be sure to make him pay, won't we ?''  
  
''That's for sure !'' said Welfor cheerfully.  
  
''Thank you my friends. You give me faith... I only hope to get on time...''  
  
''It doesn't matter whether you get or not on time. The simple fact of going to your homeland makes you heroic, even if there is nothing you can do to save your Church.'' said Kashya. All were surprised to see her being nice to an outlander, and Akara quickly added.  
  
''And remember that we will always have a place for you if you have nowhere to go.''  
  
''Thank you Sisters. I will keep that in mind.'' said Arcadio smiling.  
  
Seeing that the Paladin looked better Deckard Cain proceeded ''As I was saying, Diablo corrupted Lazarus's spirit, and the ambassador from Kurast went into the dark labyrinth where the Soulstone was hidden, and freed the Lord of Terror. You know the rest as much as I do.... Terrible wars ravaged Khanduras, as King Leoric's maddened army began plundering villages and slaughtering entire towns, before finally being defeated by all sorts of heroes from all parts of Sanctuary in Westmarch.  
  
''Yes, I was there.'' said Arcadio.  
  
''And so was I. But unfortunately, Diablo had been working too. He managed to craft a portal directly from the cellars of Leoric's castle to Hell, and probably used his demonic powers to punish the ones who betrayed him centuries earlier. Azmodan and Belial must have been destroyed. It would be dangerous for Diablo to have so powerful and ambitious demons still by his side. Andariel, probably scared by Diablo's wrath, has once again sworn loyalty to the Lord of Terror, and is now helping him in his quest to free his brothers. This, is the current situation.''  
  
All fell silent once again. Akara was the first to speak.  
  
''Well, these are most tragic news. Diablo has to be stopped before he reaches Baal, that is sure.''  
  
''We are not going to allow this ! I think we should immediately go to the Monastery to kill Andariel, and travel East to get to him.'' said Arcadio fiercely.  
  
''I'll go with you, as I already said'' said Welfor.  
  
''Count me in too !'' said Melissa.  
  
''And I am going too. You will need someone to guide you through the Monastery, and I am the best Rogue archer in here.'' said Kashya.  
  
Akara quickly reacted '' No, no, no, we need you here Kashya, you know that ! Who will protect this camp if you go ?''  
  
''Basanti or any other experienced Rogue can take the commandment ! Anyway, what am I doing here ? I do not even fight, and stay here, in front of the fire, while my warriors risk their lives ! I am tired of that Akara ! I am going with them, and if you don't let me go, I will have to escape then !'' yelled Kashya.  
  
After a small pause, Akara finally whispered ''I raised you to be strong-willed... Looks like I did a good job........'' and she said loudly ''It is settled. But please be careful ! You are still needed in the Sisterhood.''  
  
''Don't worry. You know me'' said Kashya smiling.''  
  
''I'm sorry to interrupt'' said Melissa apologetically '' but I'm starving. Could we please have something to eat ?''  
  
''Oh ! I'm sorry to keep you hungry. Please help yourselves with the food near the fire.'' said Akara.

* * *

During the meal, Kashya came to Arcadio.  
  
''I think we should leave as soon as possible, and I advise we go tonight. The lands around the camp are usually safe, and we should be able to walk far enough to prevent Andariel from knowing about our expedition'' she said.  
  
''I agree. How long does it take to get to the Monastery ?''  
  
''Well, I would say three days, perhaps more if we encounter to many demons. We will need to camp in the wilderness and carry our own supplies.''  
  
''Fine. Can you arrange that ?''  
  
''I will. Tell your little friends to be ready to leave at nightfall. I will see you then. '' and she left.

* * *

At sunset, the four were ready to go. The night was quite cold, and Melissa shivered as a freezing breeze chilled her to the bone. Kashya had gathered all supplies they would need for their trip, and they now were at the camp's entrance. Akara, Basanti and Deckard Cain were there too.  
  
''I wish you the best of luck. You may be the last hope of our Sisterhood, and the Great Eye will watch over you.'' said Akara.  
  
''Unfortunately I can't help you much with that quest. However, take this scroll.'' Cain said, as he handed Arcadio a blue scroll. ''This magical scroll will open a temporary portal that will bring you directly to this camp. They are very rare, and I would advise only using it in fatal danger.''  
  
''We will use it to come back here, once Andariel is dead'' said Welfor confidently.  
  
''Good luck. I have to stay here to command the Rogue archers in Kashya's place, but you'll see, she's far stronger than I am.'' said Basanti.  
  
''The night is falling. We should be going.'' said Kashya, interrupting the conversations.  
  
And so the four heroes left the camp, and started their final quest.

* * *

They talked very little while walking during that night. Kashya had chosen to lead them into some kind of forest, to prevent them from being spotted by demons. She had explained how they would get to the Monastery, passing this forest, than entering a huge marsh, and at last going to the Tamoe mountains, where the Monastery used to guard the passage East. Suddenly Kashya stopped them.  
  
''I heard something. Be as quiet as possible !'' she whispered.  
  
They moved slowly and silently, eying the woods suspiciously. Suddenly, three blue-skinned demons appeared right in front of them, and immediately tried to run away. Melissa blasted one with a fire ball, and Kashya killed the other one with an accurate arrow, but the third managed to escape.  
  
''This is no good ! If there are any other demons here, it will warn them'' said Arcadio.  
  
As if to answer to him, they heard many demons yelling in some hellish language.  
  
''We have to get out of those woods. Follow me !'' said Kashya.  
  
Welfor would never forget this night : they ran, and ran through the endless forest, always surrounded by demons' yells, but without actually seeing them. Melissa was casting fire spells behind her to burn the forest, and the desperate shrieks of the demons being consumed by the flames proved her strategy to be effective. After what had seemed hours for them, they could see at last the end of the forest, but a huge amount of demons was blocking their path.  
''Hurry ! We have to break through !'' yelled Kashya.  
  
She started shooting arrows at the group, killing them one by one. Arcadio charged the first demon, smashing its head, and making the other run with fear. Welfor used one of his terrifying battle cries, and swung his axes in the middle of the mob, killing several of the small blue demons. As they prepared to kill the last remaining demons Melissa screamed.  
  
''Watch out ! The flames are reaching us !''  
  
The fire was rapidly advancing, and they could feel the incredible heat emanating from it. The ran once more, and finally managed to escaped the woods. Looking behind them, they could see the burning forest agonizing, as the fire now consumed the whole woods.   
  
''Well.... that was close !'' said Melissa.  
  
''The Dark Woods have always been dangerous, but I would never have imagined it to be so full of demons.'' said Kashya more to herself than to her companions.  
  
''Dark Woods... what an appropriate name.'' commented Welfor.  
  
''And where are we now ?'' asked Arcadio, peering through the darkness.  
  
''This place is known as the Black Marsh. I was expecting to go through the forest to the mountains, but I guess we'll have to go through the Marsh now. We will camp here tonight.''

* * *

None of them was able to sleep very much, fearing an attack which never came. They ate a small portion of their food before proceeding through the marsh. Kashya led them through small paths in the wilderness. The warriors barely talked to each other, saving their strength to walk. Sometimes they came across small and isolated farms, but their inhabitants had either fled or been killed. Surprisingly enough, they saw no demons, and were able to walk all morning without any encounter with Andariel's minions.They made a short pause when the sun ( which was barely visible behind the dark clouds the heroes were growing used to) was already high in the sky, and ate a frugal meal.  
  
''Well that was easy ! If the trip continues like that, it'll be really easy to get to the Monastery.'' said Melissa, with her usual cheerful voice.  
  
''Don't get too optimistic. I think that after our little exploit in the forest, Andariel must have guessed that we are heading towards the Monastery.'' said Kashya gloomily.  
  
''So you think she has called all her minions back to the Monastery ?'' asked Welfor.  
  
''I cannot say for sure. But expect trouble there'' she answered.  
  
They resumed the trip in an even darker mood, and not even Melissa was able to talk anymore that day.

* * *

Night came again and after another small and tasteless meal, they camped again in the wilderness. Although his body felt tired and sore, Arcadio couldn't sleep. Tired of turning under his covers, he decided to have a walk. Exiting silently the tent he was sharing with Welfor, Arcadio sat near the remaining ashes from the fire they had used to cook their diner. Suddenly he heard steps coming in his direction. He tensed, expecting to see some kind of beast coming, but instead saw Melissa approaching, seeming deep in thought.  
  
''Oh, hello ! Couldn't sleep as well ?'' she asked.  
  
''No.'' he replied, sitting back. ''I thought that perhaps getting some air would help me sleep, and think....''  
  
She merely nodded, sitting beside him.  
  
''So.... May I ask you what were you thinking about ?''  
  
Arcadio kept silent, staring at the ashes.  
  
''You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.'' she said softly.  
  
''No, it's okay. I was just wondering what I was going to do after this war is over, if I get to see the end of it.''  
  
''And what have you decided ?'' she asked.  
  
''Nothing. I don't want to think about it yet.'' he said darkly.  
  
''Aren't you going back to your home ?'' she asked innocently.  
  
''Home ? I can't see any place I could call home.''  
  
''Well, I thought you would go back to Karast.''  
  
''Kurast'' Arcadio corrected, with a weak smile.  
  
''Yes, that's it.''  
  
''No.... As you well know, Kurast is likely to be in the same state than Tristram.'' Melissa opened her mouth, but Arcadio cut her ''No.... You don't have to tell me Kurast hasn't fallen. I heard rumors, even here, so far from the Eastern Empires. But in the end, it doesn't matter.'' he said.  
  
''I... don't understand.'' Melissa said.  
  
Arcadio sighed. ''What is Kurast for me ? I was found as a baby in the jungle not far from the city. My parents were probably killed by the demons that roamed the jungle, but for some reason I survived. That's what I was told by the priests who raised me, as a Paladin. In Kurast, most orphans are entrusted to the Church, and that's how I became a Paladin.''  
  
''And do you regret it ?''  
  
''No. I love being a Paladin, and be able to protect the innocent from Evil's destructive will, while serving the glory of the Light. The few friends I made amongst the other Paladin where killed, some even in the battle in Westmarch. You see, there is no reason for me to go back to Kurast.'' he concluded.  
  
''I see.''  
  
After a small pause, Arcadio dared to ask.  
  
''What about you Melissa ? What are you planning to do after this war ?''  
  
''I would love to go live in a small village, where I would know everyone by their names. I would open some kind of inn, and all travelers would be delighted by my cooking skills and hospitality. Then I would amaze them with my magic skills, and my inn would be known as 'The most comfortable inn in whole Sanctuary ! Isn't that a nice dream ?'' she asked grinning.  
  
''Very idyllic indeed. I hope it becomes truth.'' he answered, smiling as well.  
  
''It will, it will. Just give me time. You ought to join me too. I really would need a waiter to serve diner.''  
  
''What ? A noble knight of Zakarum deserves more respect than that !'' said Arcadio, feigning to feel insulted.  
  
''Ah ! See, you're already in a better mood.'' Melissa said. She then yawned and rubbed her tired eyes. ''Well, I would love to keep chatting, but I'm really tired now.''  
  
''Yes , we should both go sleep. Hard work awaits us tomorrow.''  
  
''Oh, I don't think so, no demons dare to attack us. They're all scared of my amazing fire spells ever since I burnt the Dark Woods, hehe.'' said Melissa arrogantly.  
  
''Keep your amazing fire spells until we get to Andariel. Good night.'' said playfully Arcadio, walking back to his tent.

* * *

The next two days were no surprise for the four. Only walking, eating, walking, camping. In the middle of the fourth day, however, the journey finally ended, and they saw their destinations : the Monastery. They carefully approached the Monastery's front door, which was provocatively open. Kashya stopped them suddenly and turned.  
  
''Before we enter, I would like to say that if you do not wish to enter, it is now or never.'' said the Rogue, eyeing them one by one.  
  
''We will do this to the end.'' stated Welfor simply.  
  
Arcadio and Melissa nodded in approval. Kashya looked at them, and Welfor could have sworn he saw a glimpse of respect in the woman's eyes. And they entered Andariel's stronghold, without looking back.

* * *

Lots of talking, and very little action, eh ? But don't worry, the next chapter will be full of fighting. I skipped the Tower quest, but I would like to tell you that the Countess from the game of Diablo II is inspired in a real historical person !! It is true, her name was Elizabeth Bathory, nicknamed Countess Dracula, for obvious reasons. She lived in the end of the fourteenth century, and was Countess of Transylvania. She became famous because of her sadistic behavior, for she used to torture her servants and then bathe in their blood to keep her own youth. Doesn't that sound like ''And so it came to pass, that the Countess, who once bathed in the rejuvenating blood of a hindred virgins, etc, etc....''. Furthermore, when the text says she was "buried alive" is probably a reference to her gruesome death. The Hungarian King, Matias heard of the Elizabeth's horrors and invaded her tower with his army. Horrified by what he saw, he ordered his soldiers to destroy the door to her bedroom and build a wall there, and he let her die of starvation there after telling her : "Stay there, die, and take the punishment for your horrible life. May God have mercy of your darkened soul !". Well I don't know if this really interests you, just a fun thing I discovered while studying... Anyway leave a review please, and tell me everything : expectations, comments, etc... Stay tuned for next chapter !  
  
} 


	7. The Horadric Staff

rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica; colortbl;red255green255blue255; paperw11904paperh16835margl1440margr1440vieww9000viewh9000viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640sl60qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0

* * *

Sorry I'm so late posting this chapter but I've got some final exams nearing and I haven't had much time for writing. I've already got the next chapter on the way, so hopefully I'll manage to finish it quicker than this one... until then enjoy chapter 11.

* * *

They moved south, over the small range of hills appropriately named Dry Hills, without major incidents. They were attacked twice by small groups of Saber Cats, but disposed of them rather easily. After three days walking, they arrived to a large oasis. Several lakes allowed a sparse vegetation to grow there, creating a small green island in the middle of the endless dunes of the desert. According to Deckard Cain's map the Maggot Lair was located somewhere between the lakes. The group entered the tiny swamp-like oasis, and Melissa felt her left foot being surrounded by a sticky fluid.

"Yuck ! What's that ?" she asked, trying to wipe the revolting substance off her boot.

"I think you just stepped on some kind of egg." said Arcadio observing the green liquid.

"Ew... I'm already starting to hate this place." complained Melissa.

"Not to talk about the mosquitos..." grumbled Welfor smashing one which had just bitten his arm.

Sela meanwhile was trying to determine whether the water was potable or not. She seemed satisfied, and refilled their water supply, which was very diminished after almost a week in the sun-bathed desert. Melissa started walking toward the Amazon but her right foot hit something which definitely wasn't regular sand. "What now ?" she grumbled trying to pull her foot off, but only succeeding in losing her equilibrium and falling unceremoniously on the revolting substance. Melissa then called for help as she felt the ground beneath her give in before falling to the cavern concealed beneath the substance.

Sela had rolled her eyes when she first saw the clumsy Sorceress stepping on another sickening green puddle, and had turned to investigate some bushes nearby, searching for the entrance of the Maggot Lair, while Welfor and Arcadio rushed to help her. Slaylie was nowhere to be seen, which worried the Amazon. Melissa's cry of help didn't faze her but then she heard the Sorceress's tone change as she called her companions.

"Guys, come check this out" said Melissa enthusiastically. Even Sela was curious to see what could make her be cheerful after falling through a puddle of slimy liquid.

"Looks like you just found the entrance to the Maggot Lair." said Arcadio surprised, joining Melissa in the sandy hole.

"Lucky me." said Melissa sarcastically, trying unsuccessfully to wipe the greenish fluid from her clothes. "I only hope this isn't poisonous." she added worried.

"You'd better drink this vial, just in case." said Sela, handing her an antidote potion. "I can't see the Assassin. I reckon she ran away." said Sela

"Oh well, let her go..." said Arcadio indifferently.

Welfor meanwhile had been exploring the room they were in and came across a part of the wall that wasn't made of sand, but of the same greenish substance. By then the others had already joined him, and Sela tried poking it with her spear. It fell on the floor, revealing another corridor on the other side.

"Looks like those things are doors." said Sela entering the dark tunnel. She made the tip of her spear glow gold again.

"I only hope we won't be finding out just what this thing is." commented Melissa making her staff shine with a soft blue light.

"Probably just some kind of worm's digestive liquid." said Arcadio thoughtfully, as they walked down the dark tunnel..

"How nice.." muttered Welfor.

All was deadly quiet, until they stopped in front of another 'door' and heard the faint buzz of mosquitos on the other side of it. When they opened it a large group of them attacked the heroes. Weapons were useless against them, as the unfortunate fighters quickly realized. Melissa had to concentrate and make the temperature in the room drop in order to kill their tiny foes. Fortunately they found few groups of them, as the population of the Maggot Lair was mainly composed of sand maggots. However, they quickly realized that fighting in the tight corridors of the Maggot Lair was very difficult, as they had almost no room to maneuver. They would often struggle to kill all the young maggots while the larger ones continued generating more and more behind the mob. To make matters worse, the place was a real labyrinth, and after finding several dead-ends, the four of them didn't know which way to go. After much wandering and fighting in the tunnels, the heroes finally spotted a large room ahead of them. There was the largest maggot they had ever seen. Actually, it was so big that it seemed unable to move, therefore they weren't very worried when they approached the giant monster.

"Look, there's a chest." stated Sela. She opened it and retired the Staff from its inside.

"The Staff of Kings. Let me use it, please ! It has a huge magical power." pleaded Melissa.

"Alright, but try not to break it." said Sela. Though she was aware of the Sorceress's clumsiness the Amazon knew that she had never damaged her staff before, so she thought it would be safe to let her handle the Horadric artifact. As her three companions collected and shared the gold inside the chest Melissa decided to test her new weapon.

'Let's see if I can kill this beast' thought Melissa, whispering one of her incantations. Fire erupted from her staff toward the Maggot Queen. A horrible shrill shriek of agony startled all of them, as they were all covered with guts from the dying Maggot. When the shower of the poisonous substance was over, none of them seemed able to articulate a word.

"I guess we're in for another round of poison." commented Melissa guiltily.

* * *

The next morning, they left the dark tunnels of the Maggot Lair and headed to the last destination of their journey, the Lost City.

"According to what I've been told of it, the once mighty Darjullah was destroyed during the Sin Wars by one of the deadliest battles ever. It has remained a stronghold of Evil forces in Aranoch ever since." explained Sela.

"Hmm.... Then why did the Horadrim have to hide the Amulet in it ?" asked Melissa.

"They thought it would be more 'protected', if it were hidden where no one would find it." said Sela rolling her eyes. "Actually they only succeeded in ensuring that only the demons have access to that powerful artifact. What a bunch of fools, really...."

The three others nodded their agreement and proceeded walking. Although they had encountered little trouble in the desert, Arcadio was feeling slightly uncomfortable, as if something were watching them. He stayed alert, but didn't notice anything the next two days. Eventually, as the group neared the Lost City's area, he spotted a movement somewhere behind them. Without a word he jumped forward and was swift enough to catch Slaylie, who had been hiding under her shadow cloak.

"You again ? I've had enough of you !" stated Arcadio, pinning the Assassin to the ground.

"You're the first person ever who catches me twice off my guard... The shadow cloak really gets weaker by daylight." commented Slaylie good-naturedly.

Meanwhile Sela, Melissa and Welfor had reached them, and Sela immediately started interrogating the Assassin."Where were you, and why are you following us again ?" she barked.

Arcadio seeing that they were surrounding Slaylie let go of her."I wasn't interested in entering that stinky place, so I went to plunder a tomb nearby instead. As for why I'm behind you, I've told you, you're my best lead to the Seven Tombs.".

"Well we aren't heading there for now, so you may go." said Arcadio, who wasn't very fond of the Assassin either.

"That's ok, I'm not in a hurry. I'm sure you'll go there eventually." said Slaylie calmly. Sela was about to say something, but a flask was thrown at her feet, and the four of them had to retreat as poisonous gases filled the air.

"Incoming demons from the city." shouted Welfor, readying his weapons. They were however in a difficult position, as their enemies kept throwing poisonous potions to keep them at distance. Melissa shot spells randomly, but her aim wasn't good enough to hit at that distance. Welfor resigned in stepping forward and holding his breath he jumped on the group of Saber Cats who were bombarding them.

"I'll provide him some backup" said Slaylie quietly becoming invisible and going to Welfor's aid. Arcadio summoned a poison resist aura and protecting Melissa and Sela with it, rushed to the battle as well. All in all, it was an easy enough fight, and they managed to grab some intact poison potions. In the City itself however things got trickier as the demons hid in the houses and threw potions through the windows. They were often caught unaware and left choking in the middle of a poisonous cloud. Melissa replied with spells and the potions she could find, and proved to be more accurate throwing flasks than with her magic. They also encountered some groups of zombies, likely to be the corpses of the former inhabitants of Darjullah, but they were to slow to really be threatening. After much street fighting they eventually reached what must have been the governor's residence. Hoping to find some kind of map of the city which could help them find the Viper Temple, they entered. What had seemed on the outside as a large palace, was actually a single huge room which still kept some traces of its past. Some golden spots in the wall suggested that the must have been covered with gold at some time. Heads and limbs of statues and bits of paintings proved that it had once been a very prosperous town. At the far end of the room stood a throne, where sat a zombie, surrounded by a small group of courtesans. They rushed to them with amazing speed, and they would have been surrounded if Melissa hadn't quickly frozen the zombies with a frost nova. Welfor quickly chopped one's head off, though Arcadio had to duck under his shield to block a mighty attack from one of the monsters, while Sela was using her spear to keep the three zombies in front of her at safe distance. Meanwhile Slaylie had disappeared, probably to harass the boss, who stayed behind watching his fellow undead fight. Suddenly he groaned with pain, but was unable to find what had hit him, though the wound was very real. Only when he was struck a second time did his simple mind understand that something invisible was attacking him, and started randomly hitting around. Sela who had been dueling with a zombie was hit in her right arm, and dropped her spear. Cursing she grabbed a dagger which she always carried in her belt and thrust it with her left hand on the minions heart. Melissa had just killed her third when she came to Arcadio's aid, who was struggling to block the hits of two zombies at the same time. Welfor killed the last of his assailants, and rushed for the boss. He was both relieved and surprised to see it collapsing after a couple of hits. Slaylie reappeared by his side.

"He got lucky." commented simply the Assassin upon Welfor's look at the wound on her face. Apart from this and from Sela's arm, all of them were alright. Sela's spear had its tip broken though, but Sela nonchalantly replaced it with another, as she had bought some of them at Fara's.

"I think it'll just take a day or two to heal. But I can't hold a spear one-handed." said Sela sadly, drinking a red potion from her supply.

"Anyway we lost our time here, there's nothing which could help us find the Viper Temple. We'd better just keep looking around." added Arcadio, exiting the ruined palace.

* * *

By nightfall they finally found the Temple in the outskirts of the Lost City. It looked just like another Tomb like the ones they had seen in the desert, but it had two huge statues of claw vipers in each side of its entrance, a dark stairway that led them to a poorly-lit hall.

"Well, can't you summon some light here." asked Welfor to Melissa and Sela.

"We'd better not. We want to pass unnoticed." replied Sela curtly. No more was said as they moved forward down the hall. Slaylie was barely visible in the gloom, and she was intending to use that to her advantage. Soon they heard the first foes in front of them, and spotted several claw vipers apparently busying themselves around a snake's statue. Slaylie set some traps in the doorway and motioned for the others to retreat a bit. When they were all some yards away from the traps Melissa threw a fireball inside the room. They then heard the furious hisses of the claw vipers who rushed to fight their aggressor. As they passed the doorway a blast of electricity erupted from the tiny devices on the ground frying the creatures immediately.

"This is wonderful." said Melissa examining the trap. "Where do you buy those things ?" she asked eagerly.

"Sorry, the Charged Bolt Sentry'aa is a secret of the Order." said Slaylie mysteriously.

They kept going following the same pattern : Slaylie would throw her traps, Melissa would attract the enemies over them. Obviously Welfor, Arcadio and Sela were feeling rather left-out, as they only killed the few snakes lucky enough to escape the traps. Sela who had found some javelins she could throw one-handed wasn't totally disappointed when the enemies refused to approach them, despite Melissa's provocation spells.

"Looks like those things finally grew a brain." commented Welfor.

"Right. Assassin get your toys out of the way and let's get them the usual way." said Sela. As Slaylie dismounted her traps, Melissa peered into the gloom ahead, trying to find the reason for the vipers' caution. Suddenly a javelin hit the wall behind her, nearly hitting the Sorceress.

"Look out !" shouted Arcadio but he wasn't looking at her. Behind them a dozen of Claw Vipers wearing crude shields and weapons rushed to attack the group. At the same time other vipers were coming from the door where the traps had been set some moments before. Arcadio and Sela started fighting the enemies coming from behind, while Welfor aided by the invisible Slaylie stopped those coming from the front. Melissa remained in the middle helping her friends with various spells. It was only when she realized that their foes seemed to be unaffected by lightning that the Sorceress understood they weren't facing regular vipers. Welfor too had realized it too, for he had been painfully hit by a bolt of lightning after he hit a yellow-skinned snake, probably their leader.

"Watch out !" shouted the Barbarian to his friends who had meanwhile disposed of all the enemies on the other side. As Arcadio and Sela were rushing to help Arcadio and Slaylie take care of the last vipers, the boss turned and tried to run away only to be killed by one of Sela's javelin. The last foes were quickly dead too.

"Nice shot there Sela." said Melissa grinning.

"Thanks." replied the Amazon with a slight smirk of her own. Finally, Arcadio solemnly opened the chest in front of them and took the Viper Amulet from it.

"That's the last piece of the Horadric Staff." he said.

"Hey Melissa, what do you reckon is this ?" asked Welfor, approaching an heavily-decorated altar, covered by runes.

"Well... those runes usually stand for a darkness summoning spell. Or was it the chicken-growth spell ? I've never been any good with runes...." said Melissa gazing at the inscriptions.

"Better destroy it, just in case." Welfor then struck it with one of his axes, and the fragile altar collapsed after a flash of lightning.

"I'm not sure that was a good idea." said Slaylie as soon as her vision returned to normal.

"Let's go" added Sela curtly.

* * *


	8. Anguish's End

{\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 {\fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica;} {\colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255;} \margl1440\margr1440\vieww16320\viewh12500\viewkind0 \pard\tx560\tx1120\tx1680\tx2240\tx2800\tx3360\tx3920\tx4480\tx5040\tx5600\tx6160\tx6720\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0   
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Hello again. Wow it's been two months since I've posted anything here... I'm sorry, but I haven't really felt like writing lately.... Anyway I've finally written it, and I hope that I'll be able to write faster from now on Enjoy and review please !  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
"All four stood there, unable to move, horrified by what they saw..."  


* * *

  
"Kashya's face turned white with anger and disgust, as she watched what the Barracks had become. The former arsenal of the Sisters was now filled with evil beings running chaotically across the room.  
  
Arcadio grew pale too : he had spotted a pile of what were unmistakably corpses. Facing the revolting sight, he tightened his grip on his scepter, muttering another prayer.  
  
Welfor looked eagerly towards a band of small demons, readying his axes.  
As for Melissa....  
  
"AAAHHHH ! A RAT !" ( AN : Valnazzar suggested that I should "add some comedy in the story". If you liked it thank him. If you hated it blame him ^_^ )  
  
Her scream echoed throughout the room, while her startled companions glared furiously at her.  
  
"A rat !?!?! I almost had a heart attack !" shouted Welfor.  
  
"If they heard you, I don't know what..." Kashya began  
  
"Looks like they did...." Arcadio ended.  
  
The most horrible creature any of them had ever seen had just entered the room. Enter was actually a soft way of putting it. It had smashed the door making it fly across the room, and letting the heroes see all of its horrible form. Its immense body seemed unable to contain all the hatred which was in it. Unnaturally enhanced strength and a hellish hammer at hand, it certainly looked like a formidable opponent.\ "Sorry guys... " said Melissa miserably "Couldn't help it."  
  
Even Kashya seemed petrified by the beast, and before she could think of a proper strategy the monster was on them. He seemed particularly focused on Arcadio, and while the Paladin attempted to fight the beast, the three others were being attacked by the hordes of demons coming from the Barracks. Melissa was casting ice bolts, trying to prevent the uncountable devilkins from reaching her. But her magic was running low and she was slowly retreating towards the wall. One of the corrupted Rogues had hurt Welfor in his left wrist, making him drop his axe, and he was now swinging his single axe with his two hands. Kashya was shooting some goatmen, but they were coming too close, and soon she had to use her dagger to dispatch them.  
  
But none was having more trouble than Arcadio. He was afraid to use his shield again : the first time he blocked one of the monster's hammer attacks his arm had almost been broken. While dodging and retreating back to the courtyard he hit the monster with his scepter, but had little effect.  
  
It was only when Welfor killed his last opponent that the battle's tide changed. He immediately ran towards Melissa, who was surrounded by demons in one corner, and helped her dispatch the small creatures. After finishing the last goatmen, the three ran to the courtyard to help Arcadio. He had already received and given a few hits, but despite being hurt the monster seemed as strong as ever. Arcadio on the other hand was having more and more trouble to dodge his opponents attacks. Before the other three could reach him he was hit by the hammer in the chest and fell. The monster was going to strike the final blow, but an ice bolt stopped it. and Welfor jumped in front of Arcadio, and engaged him in melee combat, but the creature seemed made of iron, and no matter how much Welfor hit it, it kept fighting. Kashya shot an arrow in its left eye, making it yell with pain, but it was Melissa who finished it, by sneaking behind the monster and icinerating it with her Inferno spell. With a deafening roar, the monster fell.  
  
After a small silence in which the heroes recovered their breath, Melissa broke the silence.  
  
"What was that ?"  
  
"I don't know." answered Kashya grimly "but if it has been placed here it is surely to guard something. I wonder.....no... it would be too unlikely..." she finished more to herself than to her three companions.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to check the Barracks to find out."  
  
"Right you are. Let's go." said Kashya curtly and they entered again the dark place. They found few demons within it, since most of them had ran to join Andariel in the Catacombs after their boss's death. Kashya was leading them securely through the endless rooms which were almost pitch dark. She was muttering to herself and seemed to be in a hurry. It was only when they reached the forge that the trio understood why.  
A golden hammer was hanging on the wall : the power emanating from it was so strong that the heroes thought the room was better lit than the ones they had left behind.  
  
"I can't believe how lucky we are ! The Horadric Malus.... I was afraid we would never recover it. I only hope I'll be able to give it to Charsi..."  
  
"So that monster was guarding a simple smith's hammer ?" asked Welfor puzzled.  
  
"It isn't only a hammer, it is a powerful magical artifact which allows a talented smith to enhance the magic habilities of any object." said Melissa awed.  
  
"How do you know that ?" asked Arcadio surprised.  
  
"The dream of all sorceress is to achieve the magical power that these mages had. We study the Horadrim lore and artifacts during our apprenticeship." she said smiling "Fascinating charm it is, isn't it ? It is a shame that the formulae has been lost...."  
  
"Indeed" said Kashya absent-mindedly "Well this certainly requires some thought. I think one of you should go back to the camp with the hammer. Should we die on this quest, the hammer would certainly fall back to evil's hands, and we cannot afford to lose it again."  
  
"I'm not going back while you fight Andariel !" said Welfor furiously.  
  
"Neither am I. We came here to kill her and we're going to do it." added Melissa.  
  
"None of us will be staying behind." finished Arcadio softly.  
  
"Don't be foolish, this is much more important than your stupid pride ! This hammer can turn the war's tide on our side."  
  
"Then why don't you go back with it while we go fight the demon Queen ?" asked Melissa.  
  
  
"Fine. But you will at least agree on this. If three of us die, the fourth one must grab the Malus and flee back to the camp without delay, is it understood ?" All nodded. "Good. Let's proceed then."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Welfor had the impression that the events which took place between their fight in the Barracks and their entrance in Andariel's hideout had never happened, as if they were only a dream, and he was only awakening now. SInce their discussion about the Malus, they hadn't spoken a word, and after a long day of fighting against the demons from the jail, the cathedral, the catacombs during the which they didn't sleep at all, they were finally there. Deep down in the maze under the Monastery which Andariel had turned into the most evil place in Khanduras. Before them stood a huge door, and behind it...  
  
"If you want to run, it's now or never. After this door is open, we either kill Andariel or die trying for she won't allow us to escape." said Kashya staring at the door.  
  
"We won't" said Arcadio  
  
"Victory or death." said Welfor.  
  
"Cheers ! " said Melissa happily.  
  
"I didn't think you would.... heroes." said Kashya in a whisper. Then loudly "Stay together and try to eliminate her minions first." And she opened the door. None of them would be walking back through that door  
  
  


* * *

  
  
AN : Well, if I were under normal conditions I would leave a cliffhanger here, but as it's been so long since I've posted anything, I don't think I've got the right to do that.... So here it comes.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
The place was more crowded than Kurast's Bazaar had ever been. Dark little creatures everywhere were filling the room's floor, and in the far end of it, a throne supported the massive form of the Maiden of Anguish. A horrible red pool near her throne showed that other heroes had already challenged her, without success.  
Seeing them enter she smiled, and let her minions charge the heroes first. Hordes of dark ones charged attacked them, but they had come too far to be stopped there. Aware of their legendary cowardly, Welfor used his most terrifying war cry, and jumped in the middle of the mob. Arcadio had already a pile of corpses in front of him, and Melissa and Kashya were side to side shooting arrows and spells.   
Even Kashya was surprised that they'd been able to finish the minions so easily, as she'd been expecting a tougher battle before the final fight with Andariel. The Demon Queen was already approaching them and Arcadio and Welfor ran to strike her. Although their weapons and Kashya's arrows seemed unable to penetrate the demon's hard skin, Melissa's fire spells were doing a nice damage. Andariel realized that, and used one of her tentacles to throw Welfor away from her while shooting a cloud of poison at Arcadio. The Barbarian fell in the blood pool with a sickening splash sound, and the Paladin was on his knees choking for air. Andariel advanced towards Melissa, who retreated but was quickly back to the wall. Kashya was relentlessly shooting arrows, trying to prevent the demon from reaching the Sorceress. It was futile however, as the arrows merely bumped against the demon's leathery skin. Only Melissa had managed to open some spots but the demon grabbed her and threw her violently against the wall where she fell unconscious. Welfor yelled with rage and swung his axes at her again, but with little effect, and she hit him hard with her tentacles.   
While all of this was happening, Kashya was scanning the room with a strange feeling of lucidity. She saw Melissa unconscious in one corner, Arcadio with his hands on his throat trying to breathe, Welfor wrapped by Andariel's tentacles, but as she was going to strike the final blow, the impossible happened. Kashya grabbed her bow and shot an arrow which inexplicably became surrounded by flames. The fiery shot entered right through one of Andariel's wounds, and then...  
"AAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHH !!" With a scream of pain and rage, the demon's body was icinerated by the deadly arrow within it, and as she fell to the ground the catacombs were shaking and rock blocks were falling from the top of the place. A strange looking blue portal opened near Andariel's corpse.  
  
"Quick ! Grab Arcadio and enter it !" yelled Kashya to Welfor as she herself dodged the dangerous falling rocks and carried Melissa's unconscious body. She saw Welfor disappear through the portal and entered it herself before it closed behind her, and the catacombs were definitely destroyed by Andariel's death.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Finally the first act is over ! It took me really long to write this I know, but I've been feeling so lazy . Well now they're going to the desert... I'm not telling you what's happening next, but I've already got idea's on when and how new characters will appear. All I will say is : expect a new character to join them on the next chapter. Until then, farewell !  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
} 


	9. The Jewel of the Desert

{rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 {fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica;} {colortbl;red255green255blue255;} paperw11904paperh16835margl1440margr1440vieww16020viewh12000viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0 

* * *

I'm sorry I took so long to update. Please don't fill me with hatred-filled reviews... mea culpa, mea culpa! I had to take some boring final exams, and I had a rather hectic schedule. But now on holidays I hope to write at least some chapters before leaving to the beach. So go ahead, read and enjoy, and lastly, but not least, review !

* * *

"It's too hot ! I can't take it anymore !" said Welfor. After leaving the grateful Rogues behind ( even Kashya admitted they weren't that bad after all for foreigners ) the three had travelled along with Warriv's caravan for almost a week in the desert. The high temperatures and the sun had had a disastrous effect on Welfor's skin and mood, who was used to the chilling winds of his homeland. The Barbarian kept to himself most of the time complaining about the sun. Melissa, on the contrary was happy to finally see the sun after the darkened sky of Khanduras, for it reminded her of her home and family. Arcadio, trained to endure pain, cold and heat alike, walked easily through the torrid desert.  
  
" How long before we reach Lut Gholein, Warriv ?" asked Welfor.  
  
"Patience, my friend, patience." answered Warriv calmly, checking on the mules which were pushing the caravan. Welfor had wanted to take refuge from the sun inside the wagon, but Warriv had forbidden him to do so, arguing that his weight would be too much for the mules. The northern man hadn't totally forgiven Warriv even now. Checking the sun's position, he added "But I would say that we're close. We should be reaching the city tonight. Since it wouldn't be safe to sleep another night in the desert, let's hurry and reach Lut Gholein before nighttime."  
  
Melissa and Arcadio were slightly behind, trying to avoid Welfor's bad mood, talking to each other.  
  
"I hope Welfor doesn't stay like this for too long." commented Arcadio.  
  
"Well, we're lucky we came during spring, for the summer in the desert is a lot hotter. And Lut Gholein is a bit cooler, thanks to the winds coming from the sea. Plus, I've heard they have lots of taverns." said Melissa. After a while she continued, almost in a whisper. "I'm a bit scared you know."  
  
"Scared ? Why ?"  
  
"To go there.... to Lut Gholein. There I will know for sure if they did make it. And if they didn't, I don't know what I'll do." she said, tears in her eyes.  
  
Arcadio didn't know what to say. "I'm sure they are fine."  
  
"No you aren't." Melissa stated. Then she smile sadly "But thanks anyway. And I shouldn't be whining about my problems so much, since I'm sure our friend over there also has worries of his own." Both looked silently at Welfor, walking and rubbing the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Yes.... I wonder.... I've heard him mention to Charsi that he missed his family." said Arcadio.  
  
"And since we all know the war is raging in the Barbarian lands, it doesn't take that much brain to guess what worries him." completed Melissa.  
  
They fell silent and heard Welfor grump again against the heat.

* * *

"My friend, behold the Jewel of the Desert !' said Warriv triumphantly. They were standing on the top of a dune, and from there they could see a large city, and the great sea, behind which the sun was almost disappearing. They hurried to the gates of the city and after telling the guards what brought them to the city, they entered Lut Gholein, which was by far livelier than the small Rogue camp. Despite the fading daylight the market was filled with people and laughters could be heard from the tavern near the port, and for a moment, the three warriors almost forgot all their worries. They were abruptly brought back to reality seeing several men sparring with spears. War was being waged in the Jewel of the Desert too.  
  
"Well, my journey ends. I believe there is a inn not far from here where you can rest after this trip."  
  
"Thank you Warriv, but I would like to know first if there is any ship sailing to Kurast soon." said Arcadio.  
  
"And I need to find the refugees from Farjella." added Melissa.  
  
"And I....." Welfor began, staring eagerly at the inn.  
  
"Well go to the dockside to know about your ship. But I don't know where are those refugees. They arrived after I left Lut Gholein. Just ask around." answered Warriv.  
  
After thanking Warriv, Arcadio, Melissa and Welfor decided to meet at the inn two hours later, and split up.

* * *

Arcadio walked quickly towards the dockside, but he couldn't help but admire the peace which seemed to reign within the city's walls. It was as if nothing were happening, and now that he had left the center of Lut Gholein the silence was only broken by the soft waves crashing against the dock. He finally saw it, the large sea covering all the horizon. Many boats were stationed, which reassured Arcadio that he would find a way to reach Kurast. However Arcadio couldn't spot anyone, not even a drunk sailor. He was thinking of going back and ask someone in the market, when a quiet voice startled him.  
  
"There are no ships going to Kurast, and I fear, for a long time...." Arcadio finally realized who was talking. A red-haired woman was standing near the water so quietly that Arcadio failed to see her at first.  
  
"How... how do you know I'm heading toward Kurast ?" asked the Paladin surprised.  
  
A faint smirk appeared on the woman's face. "A cross on your shield, a determined face, a resolute aura, that is surely a Paladin. And how many Paladins do you reckon this city has seen leaving for Kehjistan ?"  
  
"Surely all those who were fighting King Leoric in Westmarch are now coming back."  
  
"Either they have already reached their Temple, or they won't be able to reach Kurast, I fear."   
  
"I beg your pardon ? Surely at least one of these ships is going to Kurast."  
  
"Yes, I believe most would, if they were allowed to leave this city ."  
  
"What ?" asked Arcadio bewildered.  
  
"You must be new around here.... And blinded by the apparent peace of the desert night, you thought that this town could afford to lose its ships on a ill-fated trip. Stay here a bit longer, and you will surely understand the horrors which are taking place here." with a sigh the woman left, leaving Arcadio even more confused than before.

* * *

Melissa felt utterly lost. The inner streets and alleys of Lut Gholein were a maze, and she had been wandering there for some time unable to find her way. It seemed that the refugees weren't grouped somewhere in the city as she thought, and walking around town she had little chances of finding her family. She decided to return to the inn, but she couldn't remember the way, and as the last weakened daylight faded away. The streets were completely dark, and no light could be seen trough the windows. Melissa was almost panicking, wishing she would just find someone to whom she could ask where was the inn, but no one could be seen.  
  
"This is absurd. It isn't that late, and already nobody out of their houses." she thought. As she was thinking this, she reached some kind of small square with a fountain, but there wasn't any way to go further ahead. She walked toward the alley from which she had come, but...  
  
"What is such a pretty face doing here so late at night ?" a voice said.  
  
"AAAHH !! screamed Melissa, turning. She spotted a man sitting on a bench she hadn't spotted before, but could hardly see him because of the darkness. "Oh, sorry !You startled me" she said, her heart still racing.  
  
"It's alright" the man said, approaching her. "Why are you out after curfew, sweetie ?"  
  
It was then that Melissa understood that the man was drunk. She hoped he would still be able to help her get to the inn."I... I got lost, and I'm trying to reach the inn called the Desert Rain. Do you know where it is ?" she said frightened.  
  
"Why don't we go to my house instead ? It is closer and I will make sure you enjoy your night" he said grabbing her arm.  
  
Melissa broke free from his grasp quickly. "No please. Just tell me where is the Desert Rain." she said miserably.  
  
"Come here princess !" The man began to chase her, and Melissa retreated behind the fountain.  
  
"If.... if you don't go away I'll scream."  
  
"No one will come for you, people are used to hearing strange sounds at night here." the man said laughing.  
  
Melissa had had enough : she casted a fire ball and threatened him with it.  
  
"Stop or I'll attack !" she said. But the man was either too stupid or too drunk to realize he was in danger and kept coming. Melissa threw the spell at him, hitting the man square on the chest. He stopped dead on his track, rolled his eyeballs, and fell unconscious. Melissa sat on the fountain's edge trying to recover her breath and her calm. When she looked up an old man was standing in front of her. She screamed again in fright and nearly fell into the water.  
  
"Calm down my child. I do not wish to harm you." the elder had a quiet and slightly soothing voice, and seemed harmless, and Melissa calmed down. He was dressed in red robes and held a staff in his left hand.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just had enough trouble for one night." she said her eyes closed.  
  
"I guess so..." said the wizard. "Nevertheless, you should know that it is unsafe to wander out after curfew. Who are you ?"  
  
"I'm new here,I didn't know. My name is Melissa" the wizard's eyes seemed to take a new interest at her "and I'm trying to find the Desert Rain inn."  
  
"Melissa, you say ? Hmmm quite interesting." Melissa was too tired to wonder at the meaning of these words. "Well don't worry I'll lead you there."  
  
"Thank you !" she said gratefully. They walked in silence until they reached the inn. "Thank you so much ! I was beginning to think I would stay lost forever in that maze."  
  
"Don't mention it." answered the man. "Tomorrow morning you ought to have a look at my shop. I imagine many items there would interest a young Sorceress such as yourself. Good night." he said turning to go.  
  
"Good night." said Melissa opening the door. Only then did realization strike her. How did the man know she was a Sorceress ? She turned to ask him but he had disappeared into the mysterious desert night.

* * *

Welfor entered the inn, after having had a good time and a good ale in the town's main tavern. However, in spite of the constant noise of laughing and music, the athmosphere was rather artificial, as if the people of Lut Gholein were just trying to forget their own troubles. This had made Welfor rather unconfortable, and was the reason why he was returning so early. However when he entered the inn he found Arcadio sitting alone in the entrance room, brooding. The distraught Paladin didn't see his friend entering and startled when he tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What are you doing here, Arcadio ? Did you find a ship heading to Kurast after all ?" asked Welfor.  
  
"Well... no. It seems that for some reason all ships are forced to remain here, though I can't imagine why..." replied Arcadio.  
  
"So we're stuck here ?" Welfor didn't know why his voice had sounded so anxious. For some reason, the Barbarian felt it would be best to leave the town as soon as possible.  
  
"It seems so." the Paladin said sulkily "To make matters worse I don't know where Melissa went. She said she would just ask around for her family, and she hasn't come back yet ?"  
  
"Perhaps she has found them after all and is spending the night with them." suggested Welfor.  
  
"Maybe.... Nevertheless I think I'll wait for her for a bit longer."  
  
"Alright. I'll be upstairs if you need me." said Welfor with a faint smirk. Arcadio always worried to much about Melissa...  
  
"Thanks. Good night."  
  
"Good night." Welfor climbed the stairway and entered the room Elzix had given him, and went to bed immediately. He was almost falling asleep when he had a sudden feeling of anxiety, but was unable to explain why. 'There's something malevolent about this city' he thought before he fell asleep. Of course at that time he couldn't have guessed how right he was...

* * *

Arcadio didn't realize the time passing by as he thought worried that he was farther from Kurast than ever. Therefore he couldn't say if it had waited for some hours or just a few minutes when he heard Melissa wish 'goodnight' to someone and enter the inn. She seemed exhausted and before he could ask anything she had immediately begun talking.  
  
"Arcadio ? What are you doing here so late at night ?" she asked.  
  
"I was worried about you. Besides, I don't think I could sleep much..."  
  
"Why ? Did you find your ship anyway ?"  
  
"No." He then told Melissa about the strange red-haired woman he met, and her disturbing words. "I didn't understand much, but I think it'll be hard to leave this town." after a pause he asked "Did you find your family ?"  
  
"No, but I won't give up hope though, I discovered this city is just huge... I don't have any chance to find them if I just walk around asking. Tomorrow I'll ask whoever is in charge of this city and I'll have my answers, good or bad...." She thought about telling Arcadio of her frightening experience in the alley and the mysterious old man who seemed to know her, but she didn't. He would probably worry too much. But Arcadio seemed lost in his own thoughts and wasn't paying attention.  
  
"Where's Welfor by the way ?" asked Melissa.  
  
"Huh ? Oh, he already went to bed." answered Arcadio startled.  
  
"Well there isn't much we can do tonight. I'm going to follow his example." she said yawning. "You should do the same you know. I'm sure everything will seem better tomorrow morning."  
  
"Right.... " said the Paladin slowly standing. They silently made their way up the stairs and Melissa wished goodnight to her friend who didn't even hear her, the haunted look never leaving his eyes. 'Strange' thought the Sorceress, entering her room, but dismissed the thought quickly. 'He's just tired, that's all'. And with that comforting thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Welfor wake up early and descended the stairway. He saw none of his friends so he assumed they hadn't woken yet. However he was surprised when Elzix told him that Melissa had already left, considering that the Sorceress hated waking up early, and was always the last to be up.  
  
"Strange" he commented to Elzix "Do you know where she went ?" he asked.  
  
The innkeeper shrugged and said "She said she would meet you at midday in the Sand Mug. You know where it is right ?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Thanks." He distinctly remembered passing that tavern the night before. The Barbarian now didn't know what to do, should he wake Arcadio and search with him for a way to go to Kurast or do it alone ? His problem was solved when Arcadio came yawning down the stairs himself.  
  
"Good morning" greeted Welfor cheerfully. "Sleep well ?"  
"Not really... worried that's all. Melissa is still sleeping ?"  
  
"I was told she left. I suppose she found something about her parents yesterday and went check it out. She set a meeting point in a tavern not far from here at lunchtime."  
  
"Alright..... I thought about our trip problem last night, and I think we should try to go to the docksides again. I'm sure we'll find a sailor who can inform us."  
  
"If we can't discover anything we'll just ask for an audience with the sultan." said Welfor to reassure his friend.

* * *

Arcadio and Welfor walked to the dockside, and Arcadio couldn't help but feel nervous, afraid that he would be told more bad news. Unlike the night before, many people were walking around the docks. They decided to talk to a man who was unloading something from his boat. A sailor should know for sure, they thought.  
  
"Good morning. Erm.... can we ask you a few questions ?" Welfor asked him.  
  
"Why, of course." the man said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm Meshif, captain of this ship. Who are you ?"  
  
"We're travelers, who are trying to reach Kurast." Arcadio said.  
  
"Kurast, eh ? Well, I'm afraid you won't reach it by sea."  
  
"But why ?" asked Arcadio despaired. After his confusing chat with the red-haired woman, the Paladin wanted answers.  
  
"Official reasons. Lord Jerhyn forbade any ship from leaving Lut Gholein."  
  
"He did ? Why ?"  
  
Meshif shrugged. "I suggest you ask him. Look, if you manage to convince him to let me leave, I'll take you to Kurast."  
  
"Thank you very much. We'll see what we can do." said Welfor.

* * *

Melissa breathed heavily the air filled with the smell of the sea. The sun was shining strongly, and the temperature wasn't too high. Melissa's mood couldn't be better. She had left early to go to the old man's shop, yearning for answers. Again she was walking through small alleys, but instead of the hostile and lonely feeling she had felt the night before, the alleys made her feel peaceful and almost at home. Distractedly she walked until she found the shop. It seemed like a regular magical shop. She entered. Colored vials were disposed on the shelves all around the room, which had just two windows which let very few sunlight in. Staves, wands were against the wall, and their prices ( Melissa's eyes widened as she saw them ) were written on a sheet of paper fixed to the wall. And behind the counter was the old man looking at her silently.  
  
"May I help you ?" he asked.  
  
"I have some questions for you." said Melissa nervously.  
  
"Assuredly. Please come with me." he said emotionless.  
  
Melissa followed him to a room backwards where a boy who looked like twelve or thirteen sat studying a heavy book. He looked up and when their eyes met, Melissa choked.  
  
"Melissa ?" he asked unbelievingly.  
  
"Melampo !?!?! I finally found you !" she said filled with an intense joy.

* * *

When Welfor entered the Sand Mug, he was immediately stricken by the contrast between the noisy and crowded streets of Lut Gholein's bazaar, and the inner quietness of the tavern. The only people in there were a tall blonde woman sitting in the back of the room, and a smaller woman, dressed in black, sobbing quietly behind the counter. The two men hesitantly approached her.  
  
"Excuse me. Are you alright ?" asked Arcadio worried.  
  
"Yes, yes, I'm sorry." she said, her voice still trembling, and she wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. "I assume you would like to have lunch." she ended.  
  
"Erm... yes, if that isn't too much too trouble. But we are waiting for a friend"  
  
"Lunch for three then. But... tell me, you are new here, aren't you ?"  
  
"Yes, we are just warriors who are temporarily in Lut Gholein.""Then.... perhaps you could help me. My name is Atma and if you just could..." she began her eyes becoming teary again. "Oh, just ask the Amazon over there.... I can't bear to talk over it.... She'll explain it to you. But please be careful ! I don't want you losing your lives on my behalf. Please....." And the crying Atma retreated to the kitchen.  
  
Still stunned by Atma's outburst, they didn't see Melissa entering the tavern, and startled when she greeted them noisily.  
  
"What's up with you two ? You look like zombies. Didn't you sleep well ?" she asked, concerned.  
  
"We just had a weird chat, that's all." said Welfor scratching his head.  
  
"Come, we have to talk to her." said Arcadio turning toward the Amazon. Ignoring Melissa's puzzled expression, they approached the table where she was sitting. The blonde-haired woman looked at them interrogatively, but neither Arcadio nor Welfor found a way to start the conversation.  
  
"May I help you ?" she asked after an embarrassing silence.  
  
"You saw us talking to Atma didn't you ?" asked Arcadio.  
  
"It was hard not to, since you were right in front of me." she replied coldly.  
  
"Yes... well, she asked us for help, but didn't explain what it was about. She told us you could explain it to us." Finished Arcadio looking at the woman expectantly.  
  
"I see." said the Amazon after a silence."Please sit down." She asked, but in her indifferent voice it sounded more like an order, Welfor thought."I take it you're warriors ?"  
  
"Yes we are" said Melissa proudly.  
  
"Good." she said appraisingly and seemed a little less hostile towards them."That's what we need, people to fight demons, not those merchants or the useless preachers from Zakarum." she said harshly. Arcadio flinched, but she didn't see him, or pretended not to."You will notice that no one wanders in the streets at nighttime. Of course, robbers and thieves make it normally unsafe, but recently people have been disappearing, and a great demon was reported to have been seen in the city, obviously wanting for some reason the corpses of the citizens. It is said that the creature eats them, but Drognan the wizard thinks otherwise. Anyway, Atma has lost her husband and her son in one of those raids, and she hired me to destroy it."  
  
"You're a mercenary ?" asked Welfor.  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"But... then Atma must have thought we were mercenaries too !"  
  
"I doubt it. She barely has the gold to pay me, so I imagine she is just hoping you accept to do it for free. Do you ?"  
  
"Of course. We fight demons wherever we find them, don't we ?" said Arcadio  
  
"Of course" answered Welfor immediately. Melissa looked mortified and said nothing, instead staring at the table. Arcadio saw her and was going to ask the Sorceress what was wrong, but the Amazon spoke first.  
  
"Then I suppose I should introduce myself. I am Sela, from the Amazon islands. And you are ?"  
  
"I am Welfor from the Barbarian tribes in the North. He is a fighter of the Zakarum, Arcadio. And the Sorceress here is Melissa." said Welfor.  
  
"Quite a unusual group you form, yet you speak as a team.  
  
"We met in the West, and decided to fight together." explained Arcadio.  
  
"Here is your lunch." interrupted Atma quietly, putting their food in front of the three famished warriors. Arcadio looked at her, and saw the unasked question trembling in her eyes.  
  
"We will help you." Arcadio stated simply. Gratitude was evident in her face, but she left without a word.  
  
"I've been trying to find the creature for some days now, but it's just as if the undead I kill in one day revive the day after. It's very strange...." continued Sela frowning.  
  
"I'm sure together we can find the monster in one day."  
  
"We'll see." said Sela."Well, I'll leave you with your lunch. I have some business to do, but I'm going back to the sewers tomorrow morning. I'll see you there, if you don't change your mind until then." And with that she left the inn.  
  
"At least we won't get bored while we are stuck here." Said Welfor happily. He had food and drink in front of him, and the prospect of battle for the next day. Everything a Barbarian needed, he thought.  
  
"Melissa what's wrong ? You haven't spoke since we met that Amazon, and forgive my rudeness, but it's quite unusual for you." said Arcadio playfully.  
  
"I'm sorry." said Melissa miserably."But I don't think I will come with you to the sewers."

* * *

AHAHAHA, I must admit it feels rather nice to stop the story when one of the characters says something bombastic. I think it's the fact that I'm the only one to know what's going to happen, that makes me feel powerful.... Well don't worry, I don't think I will take so long to write the next chapter. Of course reviews could only boost my writing speed. So please review me. Thanks 

* * *

} 


	10. Sewers' Horror

rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica; colortbl;red255green255blue255; paperw11904paperh16835margl1440margr1440vieww15160viewh11100viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0

* * *

Whew, I finally wrote the ninth chapter ! Sorry to have taken so long but ever since I came back from my holidays in September, I've been having some trouble at school and have been feeling rather down. I hope the next chapters won't take as long or this story won't be over by 2010 ! Thanks for everyone who reviewed, all the feedback was really helpful to keep writing this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The house in which Melissa's parents were living seemed old and cranky, and it appeared as though it was only standing thanks to magic - which wasn't that unlikely, since in Lut Gholein magic was used for almost everything. However everyone was high-spirited inside, as Melissa's parents had invited Melissa and her two companions to join them for diner. While Melissa chatted happily with Melampo, Welfor talked about his town to Melissa's father, and Arcadio just moped and fidgeted with his food.  
  
"Is something wrong dear ? You've barely eaten." said Melissa's mother, Meluvia. Both Meluvia and Melchior had insisted that Melissa's friends should be invited to diner. But whereas Welfor welcomed this opportunity to relax and drink while talking about his homeland to Melampo, Arcadio had not said a word and and refused to look at Melissa in the eye. The Sorceress knew her friend hadn't taken well her withdrawal from their trio, but now that she was back among her family she longed to quit fighting and earn money to assist them economically. Welfor had frankly said they would miss her spells and her conversation in their journey as he hugged her tightly when she told them. Arcadio had just mumbled that he would miss her and hadn't spoken to the Sorceress since.  
  
"I'm sorry the food looks delicious, but I'm not very hungry right now..." he said. When he felt that everyone in the table was staring at him he quickly added to his hosts "I'd better be going, tomorrow's going to be a long day." And without any other word he stood and left, disappearing in the night.  
  
"Rather rude isn't he ?" commented Melchior disapprovingly.  
  
"On the contrary, he used to be very sweet. I wonder what's gotten into him..." said Melissa regretfully.  
  
"He seemed angry with you Sis. What did you do to him ?" asked Melampo softly.  
  
"He's been like that since I told him I was putting an end to my fighting days..."  
  
"One has to know when to settle peacefully on his land." commented Melchior.  
  
Later that night, Welfor too thought it was time to call it a night and get ready for the fighting next day. After bidding his farewell to Melissa's parents and to Melampo, he hugged Melissa.  
  
"Well it's a pity you won't come with us down there, but if we make it alive we'll be sure to visit you again." assured Welfor  
  
"Maybe you will, but I doubt Arcadio will ever forgive me... He seemed so sour tonight." Melissa said sadly.  
  
"It'll pass don't worry. He just liked you too much for his won good." teased Welfor winking at her.  
  
Melissa blushed and said "You'll excuse me to him, won't you ? And since I won't be there to watch you, be careful, okay ? I don't want to lose you."  
  
"Don't worry, we've faced worse haven't we." And with a last hug he too left and headed to the Desert Rain to have some sleep.

* * *

In his room Arcadio was struggling trying to fall asleep. He didn't want to think that tomorrow they would start another difficult journey without Melissa. Blaming the heat for his insomnia, Arcadio walked over to the window and opened it, taking in the smell of the sea that filled the night. Since the inn was located in the northern part of Lut Gholein he could also see the desert, silent and quiet under the moonlight. He knew that the quietness was just a deceptive appearance, which hid the horrors creeping through the dunes, but couldn't help appreciating the beautiful sight. Then he frowned.  
  
'How could Melissa give up just like that ? How could she do that to us ?' He thought, gazing at the sands. After a short pause he reformulated his thought 'How could she do that to me ?'

* * *

"He seems very fond of you" commented Melampo, winking at his sister. While their parents had already gone to sleep, they had remained in the tiny courtyard behind the house, enjoying the cool temperature of Lut Gholein's night.  
  
"Oh, Welfor is really sweet. I was really lucky to have met them, or I wouldn't have made it here."  
  
"Still, I don't understand the Paladin's mood. He really took it that badly when you told him you'd rather not go with them ?"  
  
Melissa blushed "It's... complicated" she said.  
  
"Is he in love with you or something ?" asked Melampo  
  
Melissa hesitated"Well....I'm not sure. Do you think he is ?"  
  
"I think he might. His reaction was a bit exaggerated... Did he ask you why you're staying ?"  
  
"No, but I told him anyway that I wanted to stay with my family... something like that." she said unconvincingly.  
  
"Hmm, are you sure that's what you want ?" enquired Melampo.  
  
"Why of course ! After all the trouble I went through to come back..."  
  
"Frankly, I think you're staying because you know mother and father won't approve of your getting involved with the trouble in the desert."  
  
"That's partly true." admitted Melissa"  
  
"And you know, Drognan told me that if the monster in the sewers isn't defeated soon, the entire town might not resist much longer."  
  
"You really want me to go ?" asked Melissa softly.  
  
"Of course I don't" said Melampo hugging his sister tightly. They remained silent for some time.  
  
"Excuse me to mother please. Tell her I'll be careful." whispered Melissa.

* * *

The next morning, when Arcadio and Welfor arrived at the sewers' entrance, Sela the Amazon was already waiting for them holding a spear.  
  
"So, you're still determined to go ?" asked the experimented warrior.  
  
"We promised Atma we would help her..." said Welfor.  
  
"Right. Then if you're ready let's get started. There are many undead to kill" As they were about to enter the dark tunnels, someone shouted behind them  
  
"Wait !" Melissa was running down the street and joined the group, panting "Sorry I'm late. I'm coming too ! I wouldn't let you have all the fun !" she said happily. Welfor congratulated her, but she was looking directly at Arcadio, who was smiling for the first time since they had arrived at Lut Gholein.

* * *

The dark-cloaked being was standing in one of the inner streets of Lut Gholein. Despite the strong sunshine, it kept his face carefully hidden. The street was mainly composed of taverns, therefore there was no one yet at this early hour of the day.'Good' thought the mysterious character 'I'd better not be seen here'. Soon enough he could hear the steps of someone running in his direction. 'A bit late'. Melampo appeared running and approached the dark figure.  
  
"Sorry, I had to go to the shop before coming" apologized Melampo.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Did you convince her ?"  
  
"Yes. She must already be inside the sewers with the other by now." informed the boy.  
  
"Excellent. You did well, young one."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want Melissa to fight too ?" asked Melampo curiously.  
  
"Unfortunately I cannot tell you. Know only that it is of crucial importance to our cause."  
  
"I still don't know what exactly that cause is." said Melampo worriedly.  
  
"You will soon be told what it is about. You will have a very important role in it, just like your sister but for now it is better if you don't know the details. Have you managed to find the true Tomb's symbol ?"  
  
"No. It isn't in any of the books of Drognan's library. He told me Horazon was the only one who knew it." said Melampo  
  
"Horazon... no that would be too risky.." mused the shadowy figure After a short pause he added "Well I must be going. I'll try to find it on my own. You have done well, but for now there's nothing you can do. Try to find information on the tombs anyway, I might need it later on."  
  
The figure vanished as Melampo was left wondering if he'd done the right thing.

* * *

"What's that smell ?" asked Melissa after the four had entered the sewers' tunnels. Their only sources of light were the electrified tip of Sela's spear and Melissa's icy armor, which shone with a blue glow.  
  
"You probably don't want to know. You'll get used to it." assured the Amazon, who was the only one not bothered by the stench. They had already stumbled upon several awfully mutilated corpses, however the undead remained hidden.  
  
Arcadio let Welfor and Sela advance a bit further and approached Melissa."Now you tell me, why did you change your mind ?" he asked a bit too eagerly.  
  
"Oh well, I imagined you wouldn't be able to do anything properly without me." teased Melissa, but then her expression changed and she added in a serious tone. "Actually it was Melampo who convinced me, he thinks you lo..."  
  
One of Welfor's war cries prevented Arcadio from hearing her reply, as both of them rushed to help their friends. Sela had just dodged a flaming arrow which hit the wall and hissed as its fire died in a puddle on the ground. She was dealing quick hits, despite her weapon's massive weight. Melissa noticed that each time a skeleton got hit by it, it glowed briefly with a golden light, before crumbling to pieces to the ground. Welfor was having no problems either, slaying his bony opponents efficiently with his two axes. When Melissa and Arcadio joined the fighting, there were almost no undead standing. "Seems easy enough !" commented Melissa as she blasted the last skeleton with an ice blast.  
  
"Don't get too cocky. It gets trickier downstairs." said Sela warningly, and she was proved right, as more arrows flied toward them, missing Welfor by inches. Again they advanced and the skeletons proved no challenge to the four warriors. After some similar battles, Sela began inspecting the walls carefully. "I marked the way with red crosses on my first visits." And indeed, there was a red cross waiting for them in the next corner.  
  
"So far so good." said Melissa.  
  
"How many crosses are there until we get to Radament ?" asked Welfor.  
  
""I have no idea. I suppose if we walk ten times what we already did, we should get to him." The three friends groaned.  
  
They kept moving and killing weak undead in an almost mechanical fashion for more than three hours. Therefore the three friends had time to acknowledge Sela's skills. She had killed by herself almost as many demons as Melissa and Arcadio combined, and more than Welfor, which slightly upset the Barbarian. Finally the Amazon announced "I've never been here before. We must be approaching the monster"  
  
"Finally ! Walk, kill, walk, kill, it gets boring after two hundred times."  
  
"No it doesn't." said Welfor grinning before Arcadio told them to be quiet.  
  
"I sense an evil presence nearby." he whispered. Suddenly a bolt of fire came right toward him, and the Paladin had barely time to block the spell with his shield. "Watch out" he shouted, as more skeletons came. However, these had dark bones, instead of the crimson red bones of the weaker skeletons, and moved twice as fast. Melissa pointed one finger at the incoming mass, and summoned a massive surge of electricity that brought some of the minions down, though more kept coming. Arcadio, Sela, and Welfor were engrossed in engaging their enemies in melee combat, and thus Melissa was the only one to notice that no matter how many they killed, the skeletons' number didn't diminish. When she saw a pile of bones coming together and raising again she understood.  
  
"Something's reviving them !" she screamed, but her friends were already surrounded, and couldn't do much about it. Realizing that they would probably be dead if she didn't do anything, Melissa ran boldly past the undead army and found a huge mummy a bit further ahead. Radament quickly summoned some more skeletons as he himself advanced to slay the Sorceress.'Ops. Bad idea' thought Melissa, as the monsters surrounded her. She used a frost nova, trying to distract Radament long enough to allow Arcadio, Welfor and Sela to kill the undead. Arcadio, after seeing Melissa run recklessly forward increased his efforts and manage to create enough space in the skeleton horde, and ran past her. When he saw her surrounded by Radament and his minions he descended on them mercilessly. Melissa and Arcadio managed to kill all of the skeletons around Radament, and kept attacking him to prevent the ancient Horadrim to revive the undead. The mummy blew its poisonous breath right at Arcadio, who was momentarily stunned. Before Radament could raise its claws to deal the final blow however, Welfor came jumping right between the demon and the Paladin and Sela quickly came to his aid. Melissa helped Arcadio get up and continued to cast fire and ice spells at the monster. Finally, with a last moan, Radament the Fallen fell for good.  
  
"Whew. It's over !" said Melissa, still supporting Arcadio, as the poison's effects seemed not to wear off.  
  
"There's a chest here." said Welfor, and he opened it. Two scrolls were inside. As he grabbed the first one it dissolved and a blue portal appeared. The other scroll was written in a language that Welfor had never seen before so he kept it for himself, to show it to some scholar back in Lut Gholein. The quartet entered the portal, and were brought back to Lut Gholein

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it, since it's been so long since I've last updated. Sorry again, review please.

* * *


	11. Across the Desert

rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica; colortbl;red255green255blue255; paperw11904paperh16835margl1440margr1440vieww12780viewh8720viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0

* * *

Uff.... I wasn't so slow writing this chapter fortunately. It's my longest chapter so far, though I did it rather quickly. Maybe I'm getting better at this... Without further talking, let us proceed to the next chapter. Read, enjoy and review !

* * *

It was already dusk when the group came back to Lut Gholein, and Melissa quickly helped Arcadio return to the inn. Fortunately, the Paladin wasn't too badly poisoned, and after buying an antidote from Lysander's shop the deaf man assured Melissa that he would be recovered by the morning. Welfor and Sela meanwhile had taken their equipment to the local smith, Fara : the barbarian had his armor slightly damaged when a skeleton hit him in the shoulder with its axe, and Sela wanted to sharpen the tip of her spear, which was almost totally destroyed after all its work in the sewers. After a quick 'farewell' to Welfor, Sela then went to collect her gold from Atma, while Welfor met Melissa in the inn. She was in Arcadio's room watching him sleep.  
  
"How's he ?" asked the northern man, entering the room.  
  
"Nothing to worry about. I gave him the antidote, and he should be healthy tomorrow." she said with a grin.  
  
"Good. We still have to figure what we're going to do now, so he has to get better soon." he watched the Paladin breathing quietly and added "Well he seems alright. Want to get something to eat ? I'm starving !"  
  
"You don't have to, just come to my parents' house and I'll see if they can get us something." Melissa said standing up.  
  
"Are you sure ? I don't want to be a burden to your family." he said frowning.  
  
"Don't worry, it's no problem at all. If they had it their way they'd be feeding you all day long. Moreover they probably are angry with me, and I'd like some backup." the Sorceress said chuckling.  
  
"If you put it that way... Who am I to say no ?"  
  
"Exactly ! Let's go then." As they were about to leave the room, Melissa glanced at Arcadio on last time and commented "He's cute when he sleeps."  
  
"If you think so...." stated Welfor plainly. Smirking he added "At least he isn't moping around like yesterday...."  
  
Melissa blushed "I didn't think he cared that much." she muttered. Welfor just smiled. As they exited the inn Welfor couldn't resist asking.  
  
"Really Melissa why did you change your mind back ? You told me you had to stay with your family." asked the Barbarian.  
  
"Well I.... reevaluated my priorities... I'm a Sorceress after all. I studied magic to fight the Prime Evils actually, so I guessed that's what I had to do.  
  
"But that isn't the only reason is it ?" asked Welfor slyly.  
  
"You know what the other is." said Melissa, her face dark red.  
  
"Maybe. But it's not me you should tell. It's him"  
  
"I know. It just doesn't seem like the right time...With all that trouble and all...." Melissa didn't know what to say next, so she changed subject "What about you Welfor you have family in the northern lands ?"  
  
"A wife and a son. In my town, fifty miles east from mount Arreat."  
  
"You're married ?"Melissa was surprised.  
  
"Why are you so surprised ?" asked Welfor.  
  
"Oh. It's just that you seem so young.  
  
"Thanks" said Welfor grinning. "I'm actually already twenty-six, and most of my countrymen marry at twenty years of age.  
  
"Oh. Then I'd be married already since I'm twenty-one... No thanks, I'm too young." said Melissa resolutely.  
  
"I'm sure someday you will anyway." said Welfor smiling.  
  
They had already spotted Melissa's family's house and knocked on the door. Melchior opened it, and didn't seem very friendly as he invited them to come in. Melampo and Meluvia showed mostly relief of seeing them safe and Meluvia was finishing dinner and invited the Barbarian, assuring him that she always cooked to much food for them to eat anyway. Dinner was normal, though the conversation seemed a bit strained. Melampo and Welfor were doing much of the talking, the boy was curiously asking him about his land, and the Barbarian was glad to tell him whatever he wanted. Melissa had whispered him, asking him not to talk about their adventures in the sewers, and although he didn't understand her motives, he complied. As soon as dinner was over, Melchior cleared his throat.  
  
"Melampo, why don't you show our guest the neighborhood ? Melissa can stay and help with the dishes." he said. Melissa winced, but mouthed to the Barbarian 'go'. Welfor gave her a sympathetic smile, and followed Melampo outside. Melissa sighed. 'Here we go' she thought.

* * *

In the headquarters of the mercenaries, Sela was dinning by herself, holding tightly the money she had received from Atma. No matter how moronic she knew the other mercenaries were, they surely had enough brain cells to steal her gold whenever they could. While she watched suspiciously the tables where the other warriors noisily ate, Greiz, the leader of the mercenaries, and unfortunately hers too, entered the room.  
  
"Silence !" he yelled, and all conversations stopped. "Bad news boys, Lord Jerhyn came to me and hired one of you, though I don't know what for. Who wants to go ?." Upon hearing that, the Amazon spotted her chance to get away, even if just for a while from the other mercenaries, and figure out a way to keep her money safe.....  
  
"I'll take it." she said to Greiz before leaving the dinning room, and heading back to her inn.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Melissa's house the tempers were flying high....  
  
"We clearly told you not to go there ! What has gotten into you ?" shouted Melchior at his daughter. After having controlled himself as not to involve Welfor in their familial matters, he was now trying to reason Melissa.  
  
"my friends were going down there ! I couldn't let them go alone !" said Melissa unintimidated. Despite her former hesitations to follow Arcadio and Welfor in the sewers, she was now fully convinced she had made the right choice.  
  
"Look where it has gotten them ! One got poisoned, how long before they die ? That's what you want ? To die alongside them ?"  
  
"If that's what it takes, yes !" said Melissa. Meluvia gasped soundly, and dropped the plates she was carrying.  
  
"Please Melissa, try to understand. We care about you, that's why we can't stand the thought of you risking your life..." begged Meluvia.  
  
"I'm sorry mother. But I have to... I spent all these years learning magic, now it's time to use it for its true purpose." said the Sorceress resolutely.  
  
"We let you learn magic help with the defense of our town, but you weren't there when it got destroyed, you were wandering in the West instead !" said Melchior.  
  
"So you think that killing Andariel and freeing the West passage means nothing ?" Melissa was starting to lose her temper as well. "Anyway, whether you like it or not, I am a grown woman, and a Zann Esu. This is my duty." she said, realizing for the first time that she had felt it all along while she was with Arcadio and Welfor fighting in the West."  
  
"Fine. You may do whatever you want, but don't have to approve of your caprices !" said Melchior conclusively.  
  
"I thought so..." said Melissa sighing and exiting the house

* * *

Melampo and Welfor were having a good time talking sitting on a bench nearby. Melampo had honestly told the Barbarian that there wasn't actually nothing to see in the neighborhood, and that they were asked to leave only to let Melissa's parents talk to her alone. The northern man accepted it good-naturedly though, but was curious nevertheless to know why their parents were so hostile to the idea of having Melissa fighting demons.  
  
"Frankly, I think they plainly dislike magic. You know how it goes" he said rolling his eyes. "They're from the country. People there aren't really open-minded." he chuckled.  
  
"Then why did they let Melissa learn magic in the first place ?" wondered Welfor.  
  
"I guess they must have thought she could use some spell to make crops grow healthier.... But I suppose the main reason was the subsidy that the Zann Esu give to the novices' families." said Melampo.  
  
"Smart. And I reckon they let you work at that old man's magic shop because he pays you well, isn't it ?"  
  
Melampo sighed. "To be honest, no. They don't know that I'm working at Drognan's shop. I've been telling them I'm working at a carpenter's."  
  
"Oh... You'd better make sure your parents don't find out. Considering the amount of yelling coming from your house..." he then frowned and added "Come to think of it, things seem quiet now."  
  
"Perhaps we ought to head back then..." said Melampo, and as they were walking down the street Welfor spotted Melissa at the far end of it, walking away.  
  
"Melissa ! Hey !" he shouted, but she had already disappeared."Darn." he muttered.  
  
"What's the problem ?" asked Melampo.  
  
"Hmmm... I don't know the way back." said Welfor embarrassed.  
  
Melampo only laughed. "Don't worry big man, I'll show you the way." he said.

* * *

The rest of the night was uneventful, and the next morning Arcadio was obviously the first to get up. He went downstairs and was greeted by a very agitated Elzix.  
  
"Good morning master Paladin ! Some palace guards were here and requested your presence at the palace at one o'clock, with the Sorceress and the Barbarian of course...  
  
"Thank you Elzix. Could I have some breakfast now, please ?" said Arcadio still yawning.  
  
"Certainly, certainly...." said Elzix. As he placed some bread and butter on the table next to the entrance door he added, checking that no one was on sight "But you know.... if you're having trouble with the law here, I can find a way for you three to leave town discretely....  
  
"No, I don't think we'll need that. Thanks anyway..." said Arcadio smiling slightly. Although he didn't know the Sultan's reason to call them, he doubted that they were to be arrested. 'Perhaps he'll even allow us to leave to the East....'. Arcadio felt more optimistic than he'd ever been since he arrived in Lut Gholein. His mood only got better as he saw Melissa walking in. She sat next to him, and unceremoniously grabbed some food.  
  
"Good morning to you too." said Arcadio smiling.  
  
"Good morning" grumbled Melissa her mouth full.  
  
"Hey, what's up ?" asked Arcadio worriedly, spotting Melissa's frown.  
  
"Well last night I went home and..." Melissa told him in detail what had happened the night before.  
  
Arcadio couldn't believe it "They were angry at you ?!? If you hadn't drugged me, I could have provided backup." The Paladin still hadn't totally forgiven Melissa for that foul-tasting antidote which had knocked him out for the rest of the evening.  
  
Melissa laughed at Arcadio's over-protective surge "Really Arcadio, I don't need to be protected from my parents."  
  
'At least I made her laugh', thought Arcadio relieved to see Melissa returning to her usual self.  
  
"Besides I've taken my decision, I'll follow you guys anywhere." finished Melissa.  
  
"Really ?" asked Arcadio pleasantly surprised.  
  
"Of course ! What did you think ?" said Melissa warmly, smiling at him. He smiled back, and thery stared at each other for a moment, before Welfor finally joined the pair. Arcadio then told his two companions about the Sultan's request.  
  
"We ought to be going then.... It's already past midday." said Welfor.  
  
"What ?? Wait a second, for how long did I sleep ?" asked Arcadio.  
  
"We exited the sewers around seven yesterday, so you slept roughly sixteen hours." said Welfor, who liked showing his math skills.  
  
"Guess the antidote was stronger than I thought..." said Melissa innocently.  
  
"Either that, or you gave me a sedative instead... I suspected it." said Arcadio as the trio exited the inn.

* * *

The three quickly made their way to the palace. It wasn't difficult to find, since its massive golden cupola could be seen from anywhere in Lut Gholein. The guards halted them, and Arcadio explained who they were. They were then shown the way to a large room, which Arcadio presumed was the conference room, where the ministers held weekly reunions. However it was strikingly empty, as only three people stood behind the long conference table, a dark-skinned man, looking no more than thirty years old and clad in elegant blue clothes, and with a turban on his head, who could only be the Sultan, as the two other characters were Deckard Cain, the last of the Horadrim, and Sela the Amazon.  
  
"Greeting honored travelers. I am Jerhyn, Lord of Lut Gholein, and I bid you welcome to my fair port-city. I'm glad to know that once again caravans are free to travel through the Western Pass. For some time now we have been under siege by an evil power that I cannot identify. Strange... It all began when a Dark Wanderer came this way, looking for the Tomb of Tal Rasha. No one knows exactly where Tal Rasha, Keeper of Baal is entombed, but it is certain to be far out in the desert. Now, my people whisper tales of the dead rising from their tombs, and horrible creatures lurking amongst the moonlit dunes. Even I have witnessed things which I cannot explain. I've ordered the port closed and all trade ships moored until I am sure that my city is safe." Jerhyn's speech was swiftly interrupted by Arcadio  
  
"Precisely, your Highness, if I may, I'd like to request your authorization to at least allow me and my friends to go to Kurast. It is of utmost importance that we get there as soon as possible." said Arcadio respectfully, but determined.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that. We cannot risk exporting the evil which lurks in our city to our only ally, Kurast. We haven't heard anything from Kurast for some time now, thus I can only hope that they sensed the evil here, and that they took their distances. But I'm afraid they're facing the same or worse predicament than we are..." said Jerhyn thoughtfully.  
  
"But only one ship wouldn't change anything, now would it ?" asked Melissa.  
  
"It's useless, I will not allow any ship to leave for now. Only when the siege is lifted may ships leave Lut Gholein's docks." said Jerhyn strongly.  
  
"But that can last for years..." said Arcadio desperately. Welfor was about to add something, but Deckard Cain was faster.  
  
"Actually, no. This precious document" said the sage flashing them the scroll they had found next to Radament "reveals the location of three artifacts, which can be used to open the legendary tomb of Tal Rasha. If you can find the Tomb of Tal Rasha before Diablo and defeat the Lord of Destruction before he is freed, Diablo will have no choice but to leave Aranoch, and the malevolent energies will dissipate." said Deckard Cain merrily. Apparently, nothing could make him happier than sending people to a certain and painful death."If you manage to join the Staff of Kings with the Viper Amulet inside the Horadric Cube, you will obtain the Horadric Staff, ultimate key to Baal's prison. I have drawn a map for you." The Horadrim gave Arcadio a parchment where indeed could be seen the three artifacts.  
  
"But where is that Tomb in the map ?" asked Welfor, glancing over the Paladin's shoulder.  
  
"As Lord Jerhyn said previously, no one knows where the Tomb of Tal Rasha is. According to Horadric manuscripts there is a canyon somewhere in the desert where one can find seven tombs. One of them is Tal Rasha's one, and is marked with his symbol, though it has been lost for a long time." said Cain regretfully.  
  
Welfor rolled his eyes "Well that's really helpful.... But I guess we have no choice."  
  
"Not really. Especially considering that since you are in Lut Gholein you have to obey my orders. But take it not as an order, but as a favor I am asking to you. I only wish to restore peace to my city. In addition, to help you with your quest I have asked Greiz to put his best mercenary at your disposal. She can guide you through the desert." said Jerhyn, as Sela, who hadn't said a word during the whole conversation flashed them a sly grin.  
  
"I suggest we leave at dusk. The temperatures are cooler during the night, and most demons around here can't see in the dark. Most demons are massed within a few miles of Lut Gholein. If we can get far enough during the night it should make our trip a lot easier." advised Sela.  
  
"Alright... Well thank you anyway your Highness." said Arcadio bowing.  
  
"No, I thank you. You may go now." said Jerhyn gently.  
  
"Oh, Deckard Cain. What's with those names anyway ? 'Halls of the Dead', 'Maggot Lair', 'Viper Temple'...." asked Melissa curiously.  
  
"Oh, these ? I invented them myself. I believe you'll find them most appropriate." said Deckard Cain grinning.

* * *

"Thank you anyway your Highness !" mocked Melissa as soon as they were out of the palace. "What were you thinking ? The guy calls us, sends us to a long mission we never agreed to do in the first place, and then kindly asks us to leave. Thank you for nothing, Lord Jerhyn." said Melissa viciously.  
  
"My policy is to do whatever he asks, as that may be the quickest way to get into his favors and be allowed to leave this damned desert." replied Arcadio.  
  
Sela interrupted their discussion "Alright, let's organize this. I'll buy the food and water we'll need, Sorceress, you'll go to Lysander's and buy his strongests sunscreen, Paladin go buy some warm coats for the nights, you should find some in the bazar, and Barbarian buy the four largest bags you can find. We'll all meet here in two hours.  
  
"Right." said Melissa still processing the information "Can't you at least use our names ?"  
  
Sela just smirked as she walked away.

* * *

Two hours later, they were meeting again in the main square, and put all their acquisitions in Welfor's bags. Arcadio had bought some camel coats ; there was no denying that they would protect them from the chilly nights, but their stench was nearly unbearable. Sela approved of his choice, saying that it might repel bugs, but Welfor and Melissa dreaded having to put that on. By the time they were ready, the sun was already low in the sky, and Sela suggested they left quickly. And off they went....

* * *

They had barely walked two miles when the sun completely disappeared. Luckily the moon was almost full, and provided them light enough. The temperature dropped very quickly, and all had to put on the camel coats. Melissa's protests were silenced by Sela's glare. They had to move silently in order not to be attacked. But they weren't attacked that night, and after walking all night at a fast pace, they had moved far enough from the city. Sela said that they would take refuge in an empty Tomb not far from there.  
  
"Sleeping in a Tomb... that's too close to death to be comfortable." grumbled Melissa. She had an strong aversion for undead after her experience in the Den of Evil. As the first sun rays were appearing over the dunes, they came across the Tomb. They entered it cautiously, Melissa's staff and Sela's spear being again their only sources of light.  
  
"Looks safe." said Welfor.  
  
"Yes. Let's rest here for a bit... We can't continue to walk during the night from now on. I suggest we take a short rest and then continue walking." the others agreed, and Welfor took the first guard turn.

* * *

Arcadio was to be the last to take guard, and as he was doing just that, bored out of his mind, he felt a knife being pressed to his neck, and a female voice whispering "Don't speak. Your money, and your friends' now." Arcadio didn't reply instead bringing his elbow to where his assailant's face should be. He hit something and heard a groan of pain.'Gotcha' thought the Paladin as he turned with his sword in hand, ready to take on the thief. The others meanwhile were awakening, and the thief tried running away. However, the Amazon with lightning-speed had grabbed her spear and hit the rogue with the back of it, and as the woman fell, quickly put her foot on top of the thief's chest and pressed the tip of her spear to her neck.  
  
"Talk now. Who are you ?" asked Sela harshly.  
  
The woman smiled and then... disappeared ! She reappeared at the other side of the room."I apologize, I thought you were Evil's followers, but I am no thief." she said with an enigmatic smile.  
  
"Then who the hell are you ?" said Arcadio still rubbing his sore neck.  
  
"I am just a solitary tomb looter." she said calmly, and without the slightest apologetical tone. She was totally dressed in black, and Arcadio could understand why he hadn't seen her coming in the gloom of the Tomb. Her hair was black, and her eyes too, though her skin was of a very pale color, which contrasted with the darkness of her clothes. She had a knife in each hand, and apparently a dozen more hanging from different parts of her armor. Arcadio guessed she was one of the Khral-Harzek clan he'd been warned about, mostly known as Assassins.  
  
"Doesn't sound like a good enough explanation to me !" said the Amazon still holding her spear threateningly.  
  
The Assassin shrugged and asked "And who are you ? There aren't many people here usually..."  
  
"We are here to find the Tomb of Tal Rasha, and slay Baal." said Melissa.  
  
"No, fool ! She is probably serving Diablo and you tell us what our intentions are ?" shouted Sela.  
  
"Calm down, Sela. It's clear she's an Assassin, and although they are filthy weasels they would never serve Evil" said Melissa confidently.  
  
The Assassin smiled at the Sorceress's words. "Indeed, I am no demon, and all of this was just a regrettable mistake. Let's put this behind us."  
  
"No problem... I guess a demon would have fled by now anyway." said Welfor scratching his head.  
  
"You are going to the Tomb of Tal Rasha you say ? There must be good loot there... I'm coming with you." said the Asssassin.  
  
"No way !" shouted Sela.  
  
The Assassin laughed and simply stated "I could follow you without you knowing anyway... You'll watch me easier if I stand close."  
  
"She's right." said Arcadio lowering his sword for the first time. "But if you betray us." he made a warning swift motion with his sword. The Assassin simply smiled.  
  
"Fine. But we'll keep watching you." said Sela reluctantly.  
  
"Thanks." said the Assassin.  
  
"Let's get going then." said Sela, and they were walking again.

* * *

It was still daytime as they exited the Tomb. Sela had told them that they had to reach the Halls of the Dead before nightfall. Meanwhile they were walking in the scorching sand, and now Melissa could understand why she had had to buy sunscreen. Welfor and Sela, with their pale skin had to be very careful with the aggressive sunshine. Melissa kept herself cool with her ice armor, and her companions tried to stay close to her. Except of course for the Assassin, who had introduced herself as Slaylie, and who seemed completely indifferent to the heat. They had been walking for quite some time when Sela suddenly whispered.  
  
"I hear something. Silence." Melissa turned to make sure that Slaylie had heard, but she had disappeared.  
  
"She's gone." said Melissa to the others. Before any of them could say anything they heard a dying cry from the other side of a massive dune, that couldn't come from any human being. When they went to check it out, they could see a group of Saber Cats, feline creatures wearing armors and carrying whips, looking suspiciously around as one of them lay dead, a dagger impaled in its chest. Suddenly another dagger appeared from nowhere and another of the creatures fell dead. The heroes were so surprised, that they forgot to hide, and the Saber Cats spotted them. They rushed to attack them, but were no match for the combined power of the four, with the aid of Slaylie who dismissed her magical cloak, and attacked straight-forwardly the beasts with her katars. When the battle was over, Sela turned to the Assassin.  
  
"What were you thinking ?! We could have passed without their spotting us !  
  
"I could for sure. You... I don't know." said Slaylie slyly "Besides, they were carrying a nice amount of gold."  
  
"We're not here to get gold !" shouted Sela.  
  
"They're not." replied Sela pointing at Melissa, Welfor and Arcadio. "I am, and so are you, since you're a mercenary." Sela had no reply to that, and just told the others to resume walking.  
  
"Truth hurts." smirked Slaylie.  
  
"She's short-tempered, but she's not that bad, once you stop being on her death list." said Melissa sympathetically, seeing that the Amazon couldn't hear her. "And she is really a formidable fighter, so having her for free to help us is really a blessing."  
  
"I suppose so..." said the Assassin mysteriously. Welfor meanwhile was again cursing against the heat.

* * *

"Here we are." stated Sela, has they stood in front of a massive construction, much bigger than the Tomb where they had been that morning. The sun was already setting, but the temperature hadn't really dropped yet, much to Welfor's irritation. He was the first to enter the cool Tomb, and sighed in relief. When the others joined him, they realized that they were in a huge square empty room, with one door on each side of it.  
  
"Well... which way ?" said Melissa approaching one of the doors. Slaylie examined each door closely and said while examining the one on their left.  
  
"This one is the one which is opened more frequently. It's likely that the Cube is here."  
  
"How do you know of the Cube anyway ? We never told you about it." asked Arcadio suspiciously. He was, after Sela, the more reluctant to let the Assassin join them, as he hadn't forgotten her knife pressed on his neck.  
  
"I've plundered this Tomb before." she said shrugging. "But I wasn't looking for the Cube..." she said. Before any of them could ask more she opened the door, a simple stone panel which slid to let her in, and went in.  
  
"We'd better be careful. There's a lot we don't know about her... And I doubt she is just a plunderer." whispered Arcadio to Melissa and Welfor. Sela had followed the Assassin in the other room, refusing to leave her alone even for a second. The three others joined the two women, who were in front of another door.  
  
"Demons lurk behind this one." whispered Slaylie.  
  
"What are we waiting for then ?" said Sela, opening it. Countless living skeletons came in their direction, and while Slaylie disappeared in her cloak of shadows, Arcadio, Sela and Welfor engaged the undead in melee combat, and Melissa assisted them with her spells. She had been testing her lightning attack for some time now, but still had some trouble aiming.  
  
"Ouch, that hurt Melissa." shouted Arcadio as a bolt of lightning hit him.  
  
"Sorry !" said Melissa, correcting her mistake by killing the skeleton in front of him. They were weak and vulnerable, but more kept coming. Welfor was almost sure something was reviving them, and he hoped Slaylie was taking care of it, because they couldn't go forward, as the undead blocked their path. Indeed, after a short time, the skeletons were all dead, and the four could see the Assassin standing near the corpse of three dead great mommies. She was, as usual, collecting gold. The rest of the Halls of the Dead were pretty much the same, and as Slaylie efficiently dispatched the reviving mommies hid by her cloak of shadows, the four others took care of the undead.  
  
After two hours, and some ten similar rooms of fighting, they came across a complexly decorated door. "Must be there." said Melissa, who was always the first to state the obvious.  
  
"This requires some thought. There's probably an enchanted monster in there, so we'd better attract everything out of that room." advised Sela. Slaylie said she would open the door, and as she did she threw some small objects on the ground inside the room. As she ran back to join the group a massive explosion of fire could be heard, as well as the moaning of pain of the demons inside.  
  
Slaylie laughed quietly. "My fire trap always gets them." They had no time to rejoice further as a extremely fast group of Saber Cats rushed to them. However, they were much stronger than the ones they'd killed in the desert. Arcadio was facing two at a time, and had to shield quickly to avoid being wounded by the whips of his opponents. Welfor, assisted by Melissa had already killed one, and was now struggling with two others, while Slaylie kicked one of the Cats hardly in the chest sending it to the ground and then tearing it to pieces with her katars. She then cursed silently as she felt a sharp pain on her shoulder. She'd been hit. Sela had killed one too, and as she used her spear to block an incoming attack, she saw another Saber Cat, apparently their leader considering its elaborated armor, joining its minions in the fight. She tried to warn her companions but was violently thrown aside by the boss and went flying to the back of the room. That proved to be warning enough, as Melissa froze it with a ice shot, and Welfor rushed to challenge it. The monster proved to be too fast, as it ducked the Barbarian's axes and hit him with a whip on his arm. Welfor dropped one of his axes in surprise, but recovered quickly, and hit the boss with his other axe. Arcadio had finished off his minions, and hit it with his sword as a fire bolt wounded the monster further. It was Sela however who killed it, impaling it on her spear.  
  
"Everyone alright ?" asked Arcadio as soon as the fighting was over.  
  
"I'm okay." said Slaylie rubbing her shoulder. Welfor too wasn't badly wounded, and they entered finally the main room. Piles of burnt bones on the ground proved that the Assassin's trap hadn't been in vain. The Cube was on an altar in the center of the room. Arcadio grabbed it and packed it on his bag.  
  
"Okay... Next step, the Maggot Lair." said Sela. And after sleeping in the now empty Tomb, they left the next morning, heading to the Far Oasis.

* * *

Any suggestions, corrections or criticisms are welcome.... Hence, please review !

* * *


	12. Into the Palace

rtf1macansicpg10000cocoartf102 fonttblf0fswissfcharset77 Helvetica; colortbl;red255green255blue255; paperw11904paperh16835margl1440margr1440vieww9000viewh9000viewkind0 pardtx720tx1440tx2160tx2880tx3600tx4320tx5040tx5760tx6480tx7200tx7920tx8640sl60qlqnatural f0fs24 cf0 Sorry again for the delay... ever since school started again I knew I would require a lot more time to write a new chapter... Anyway, for now I have finished this one. Enjoy !

* * *

After six days walking back to Lut Gholein, the group finally made it back to Lut Gholein in the morning, as their supplies were running short. Slaylie quickly parted with her new companions, saying she would meet them tomorrow, though she didn't say when nor where. Sela too left for the mercenaries' headquarters to receive her pay, and told them she'd meet them tomorrow morning at the tavern. The three friends went first to their inn and then Melissa left to her parents' home, Arcadio went to find Cain and ask for further information about the Seven Tombs and Welfor took their equipment to Fara.

"They should be ready tomorrow." said Fara as she examined the weary and dirty equipment Welfor had brought her.

"And... how much should it take ?" asked Welfor.

"I can't say before I finish working on them." answered the red-haired.

"Oh... Well, we'll come back to fetch our gear tomorrow then. Goodbye." said Welfor exiting the shop, wondering what to do next. He spotted the a tavern nearby and decided he could use a couple of drinks before going to meet Arcadio and Melissa.

* * *

Melissa faced a rather cold reception as her parents didn't hide their disapproval of her adventures. As soon as she could she excused herself from the table and went for a walk by the dockside with Melampo , who was very curious to hear in detail the group's heroic deed, and Melissa was more than glad to satisfy him, adding a good deal of her personal exploits.

"All in all, I still think the worst part was that stinking Maggot Lair, with all its disgusting bugs creeping everywhere." concluded Melissa shuddering.

Melampo laughed "Well if that's the worst you had to face, I could have done it myself." he commented.

"Of course not ! You'd still need my magical skills." said Melissa boastfully.

"I'm working on it. Just watch this." he said as he summoned a small bolt of electricity and shot it at the water, electrifying a fish swimming peacefully, which came floating to the surface, dead.

"Impressive." said Melissa truly. "I guess you aren't losing your time at Drognan's."

"Just don't tell Mom and Dad about it.." added Melampo worriedly.

"Don't worry, they won't find out through me." said Melissa reassuringly. They walked for a bit in silence, before Melissa realized how late it was already "Well, I've got to go meet with the others. You wanna come ?" she asked.

"Sure." said Melampo enthusiastically, and the two siblings headed to the meeting point, Atma's Sand Mug.

* * *

Arcadio went to the palace and was quickly led through the palace to one of the smallest rooms, where Lord Jerhyn, his guest Deckard Cain and Drognan were waiting for him.

"Ah, the hero returns. My friend, allow me to introduce Drognan to you, a powerful wizard and one of my most trusted advisors. He has important information for you." said Jerhyn.

"Indeed. I understand you are seeking Tal Rasha's Tomb. Well, after several weeks of research" the wizard emphasized 'several weeks' as if he were making sure he was being given all the credit he deserved "I may have found a clue on how to find it. Apparently, the great Vizjerei mage, Horazon, witnessed Baal's defeat and imprisonment and registered what he saw in his diary. If you can find his diary within his sanctuary you'll be sure to have at least a good lead to find Tal Rasha's Tomb.

"And where is his sanctuary ?" asked Arcadio.

Jerhyn looked slightly uncomfortable as he spoke "There's something I haven't been telling my people. Our main threat doesn't come from the desert, for Greiz seems to have everything under control, but from within the palace, where my guards have been fighting a losing battle against hordes of enemies who mysteriously attacked us from the cellars of the palace, slaying all the harem girls who had taken refuge in the Harem of my palace."

"It is most likely that those monsters came from Horazon's sanctuary, for he was renowned for having enslaved a great many demons. It is possible that he has lost control over his dark minions, or that he has simply been corrupted by the power he sought to control." said Cain happily.

"This theory is only strengthened by the fact that it is common knowledge that Lut Gholein was a former Vizjerei fortress. Horazon is likely to have set his sanctuary here, and the sultans of Lut Gholein built the palace over it." finished Drognan darkly.

"So you we only have to go to the cellars of the palace to find Horazon's sanctuary and read his diary to know where to find Tal Rasha's Tomb.

"And slay Horazon, for he probably still lives in his own dimension and has either lost his mind or is currently serving Diablo." said Cain delighted.

"Well at least it's a clue..." sighed Arcadio "We'll go to the cellars tomorrow your Highness." said Arcadio bowing to the young Sultan, who looked really grateful.

As he turned to leave Drognan told him to wait and gave him a golden long staff."It is for the Sorceress. It's one of my best staffs, so tell her to use it carefully."

"She'll be delighted. Thank you." said Arcadio who then left the palace and headed to the Sand Mug.

* * *

"Hey Melissa look what I have for you !" said Arcadio waving as soon as he saw her approaching with Melampo.

"A new staff ! Did you buy it ?" she asked awe-struck, staring at the object.

"Drognan asked me to give it to you." said Arcadio, though he felt a strange desire to tell the Sorceress he had bought it for her.

"Drognan ?" asked Melampo worried. "Why didn't he give it to me then ? He knew Melissa was going to lunch at our house.".

"He must have thought you'd break it. You can be so clumsy some times." said Melissa happily playing with her new weapon.

"I guess it runs in the family then." said Arcadio smiling as Melissa inadvertently dropped the staff, making it fall on the ground. Melampo however didn't seem very amused, and was still frowning, deep in thought.

Arcadio was going to question him about it when Welfor arrived. Arcadio waited for Sela to come as well before telling his friends what their new assignment was, and they agreed to meet in front of the palace the next morning.

* * *

The temperature in Lut Gholein usually dropped dramatically at night, so Melampo regretted having forgotten his coat as he walked past the deserted streets of Lut Gholein. As he walked down the street in front of tavern, not far from Drognan's shop he heard it.

"Finally ! I was wondering whether you'd show up."

Melampo sighed "I take it you haven't found the Tomb..."

"I didn't even find the valley. Then again the Horadrim wouldn't have chosen it if it were not very well hidden."

"Well, I may have a good lead for you. Melissa and the others are going down the palace to search for Horazon's temple. You'll just have to follow them. Besides they're heading to the Tomb too." said Melampo.

"Perhaps, but I have to get there before them. When are they going into the palace ?"

"Tomorrow morning. Can you follow them without being spotted ?" asked Melampo worried.

"Of course" and then Melampo was left standing alone in the empty street. The boy frowned... Whatever the circumstances, all this aura of mystery looked like a very bad omen...

* * *

The first room of the harem where Kaelan had led them was almost obscenely luxurious, despite the corpses lying on the ground and the stench of death.

"We managed to reclaim the harem, but the palace cellars are totally overrun with demons. You're on your own." he said, pointing to a marble stairway.

The group went down the stairs expecting demons, but instead were met with an amused, familiar voice "My, my, what a coincidence..."

"How did you know we'd come here." asked Melissa awed.

"I have my ways." said Slaylie nonchalantly.

"I'm sure." said Arcadio suspiciously. Sela too didn't look too happy to have the Assassin back by their side, however now that her arm had been healed, with her spear firmly in hand she felt that the smaller woman could be no real threat. Welfor, though, always the practical one, had seen what a useful ally Slaylie had been in the Viper Temple. As for Melissa, either she was too na'95ve to think the Assassin might wrong them, or she plainly trusted her.

"Anyway, I've been doing some explorations as I waited for you. The second floor is this way." she said and led them through a door on their right. The room was obviously filled with demons, mostly skeletons archers. They were quickly dispatched, and so they began their long march to Horazon's sanctuary.

* * *

After two floors of uneventful fighting the five warriors reached a strange gate. Actually it consisted only of two iron bars leaning toward each other, with a blue gem at their intersection.

Melissa touched it and a portal opened between the two pillars of the gate "Well, looks easy, doesn't it ?" she stated nervously, aware that every time she pronounced such a remark they had been in trouble the second after. And unsurprisingly a group of fast Invaders, four-armed creatures armed with sabers, surrounded them. Both Arcadio and Welfor had something to tell Melissa, but she was saved from being scolded as the monsters attacked. Arcadio easily ducked behind his large shield, but Sela struggled to keep her three opponents at distance with her spear. Welfor too lacking defensive items had jump to avoid being hit. Slaylie easily blocked the first attack with her katars, and twisted them, breaking her enemy's sword in two. Melissa had taken refuge behind Arcadio and was shooting ice and fire bolts at the Invaders. Arcadio and Sela had killed already four of them, but Welfor had just realized he was not facing a normal Invader when he blocked a blow with his axes and felt the burning heat coming from his foe. Slaylie was nowhere to be seen, but she was assisting Sela and Arcadio, slashing the unsuspicious Invaders with her katars. Finally Melissa hit the ground with her new staff and casted a ring of electrical energy which killed all the three remaining Invaders and stunned Welfor's opponent as well. The Barbarian took advantage and dealt a powerful blow on the Invader's chest, which collapsed with a last cry and exploded, sending guts everywhere across the room.

"Why is it so many monsters do that ?" asked Melissa sadly, trying to shake the blood off herself.

"At least you weren't in front of it when it exploded..." commented Welfor "Let's move... this place stinks." he said, and was the first one to enter the portal.

* * *


	13. To the Tomb

\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 \fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica; \colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255; \paperw11904\paperh16835\margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0

* * *

Even Slaylie and the stoic Sela were awe-struck as they crossed the portal leading to Horazon's sanctuary. The whole place seemed to be floating between the stars, and Earth was nowhere to be seen.

"I wonder what could happen if we fell down..." said Melissa casually leaning to see the dark abyss under them. However she discovered that an invisible wall surrounded the platform on which they now stood."

Arcadio too had noticed it. "Of course... It is just an illusion... Those are plain walls, but they are bewitched to make it look as if we were in outer space." he said.

"Powerful magic it must be indeed, if it had endured for all these years." commented Melissa enthusiastically. Though she never cared much for the deeper study of magic, she always delighted in seeing powerful spells at work.

"I doubt it... Magic wanes, no matter the power of its caster. Someone or something is revitalizing the spell." said Arcadio grimly.

"And apparently there are four ways out of this place." added Sela, examining the four paths that led away from the central platform where the portal to the Palace cellars was placed.

The unasked question remained unanswered as none of them could guess the right way.

"We might as well get started." sighed Welfor as he turned to his left and went forward. The others followed, and although they knew it to be an illusion, they all found it rather unnerving to walk on that thin marble path with an endless abyss beneath them...

"I wonder what kind of demons Horazon has enslaved here..." said Melissa conversationally.

"We will soon find out." said Welfor darkly. "I've heard something". The demons where approaching, some kind of half-goat, half-man beasts, hideous in appearance as well as in smell, bearing axes.

Suddenly Slaylie let out a cry. "I can't use my powers here." she said, as she struggled to summon her shadow cloak. "See if you can use yours Sorceress !"

"I've felt it too." said Melissa shaking her head sadly "I'm afraid I won't be able to help much."

"I can't summon the Light either... Horazon's magic must be blocking all other powers. We have to rely on our weapons solely." he said, unsheathing his sword.

"At least we won't need to fear sneaky murder from the Assassin." muttered Sela, though loudly enough for Slaylie to hear. Despite her animosity toward the Assassin even she knew what a major blow that could prove to their mission. Actually only Welfor was glad to hear this, for his friendship with Melissa hadn't totally eliminated his despise for magic. And he charged furiously into the plain melee combat he loved.

* * *

The place proved to be much larger than they expected, as the path divided itself in two several times. They were now taking the third path, which took them through strange red-looking portals which teleported them from one place to the other.

* * *

"I'm getting dizzy with all these portals." commented Welfor.

"The worst is that I don't know how to get back from here." said Sela worried, looking back.

"I think we are in the right way. If Horazon is somewhere it should be over there !" said Melissa excited, spotting a construction seemingly floating in space not very far from them. From what they could see, it was some kind of platform. They advanced carefully, getting closer to it, and finally they could see that it was covered by lots of demons : the half-goat monsters they had fought all throughout the Sanctuary and vampires, the fire-casting undeads. They were now in front of the portal which would ( hopefully ) take them to that platform.

"There'll be some heavy fighting over there... We'll be surrounded in a second.." said Arcadio. Before any of them had time to say anything else, several things happened. A huge surge of power, greater than anything any of the group had ever seen hit the demons on the platform killing many of them instantly. They all turned and spotted a cloaked figure over the platform, but then a blinding light came from the figure, and they all had to close their eyes from the burning light, still hearing the dying screams of the monsters. When Melissa was able to see again, she saw the platform covered by the corpses of all the demons that looked so threatening before. A red portal had appeared on the platform. "What was that ?" she asked, still slightly shaken.

"I think... it was Diablo." said Arcadio darkly.

"He's ahead of us then. We must hurry, or he'll get to Baal before we do !" said Welfor alarmed.

"Yes..." said Arcadio walking in the portal after his friend. 'But I fear it is already too late...' The same thought was on all of their minds.

"Well, according to Cain and Drognan we will find Horazon's sign here." said Arcadio. He walked to Horazon's diary which was laying on the ground. It had been destroyed by the previous attack of Diablo, and was soaked with blood."It's impossible to read this. How are we going to figure out the symbol then ?"

"I suppose it is one of those." said Sela, pointing at six symbols which were floating all around the platform, with an eerie blue light.

"The tales tell of seven Tombs, and there are only six of them." said Slaylie.

"What about the ones carved on the ground ?" asked Welfor, realizing that there were symbols on the ground. "There are seven of them." he said.

"Then the one which is on the ground but not among the blue symbols must be the real one." suggested Melissa. "Look. It's the square." she said.

"I guess there is only one way to go than." said Welfor heading to the portal. He entered it, and found himself on the desert again. It was already night though, and a chilly wind was flying over the dunes. He saw Sela appear from nowhere, then Arcadio and Melissa and finally Slaylie.

"It would be better to camp here for the night." said Sela.

"I doubt Diablo will stop for the night.." said Arcadio grimly "But we have no choice."

* * *

When the day came, the five adventurers ( though Slaylie was nowhere to be seen, they assumed she would still reappear by their side ) were able to see that they were in fact in some sort of canyon with high cliffs all around it. Assuming that the entrance to the Tombs would be built on the rocky wall they walked toward it.

"No wonder no one could find this place." commented Welfor, looking up to check the cliff's height.

"Look ! There is the first Tomb." said Melissa excitedly, pointing at a doorway that at been built on the rock. It was a truly amazing sight, as it even got runes and sculptures carved on the stone.

"Where is the symbol then ?" asked Sela. As usual Melissa's keen sight was the first one to find it : as the only one with real knowledge in magic she was delighted to outshine her more experienced companions.

"It's over there ! A star."  
"So it's not the Tal Rasha's tomb. Off we go..." said Arcadio, but Melissa was curious to get a quick look of the Tomb's inside, but as she was about to enter it a horrible shriek came out of it and Welfor pulled her back.

"We don't want to know what's in there." the Barbarian stated simply.

"I'm sure we'll see some blood-thirsty beast in Tal Rasha's Tomb, though, so don't be too disappointed." said Sela in one of her rare laughs. After passing three fake Tombs they made it to the real one, and without hesitation entered it, weapons firmly in hand. However in the first room, a huge hall very poorly illuminated, they didn't find demons but Slaylie, who was calmly studying the runes carved on the walls of the room.

"Hello ! So you found the Tomb too." she said smiling.

"I wondered why there were no demons on the way... I should have guessed." grumbled Sela. Slaylie just laughed, but she kept reading the inscriptions. She didn't follow them when they started heading toward the end of the main hall, where a huge stony door blocked their way. Arcadio touched it and the stone fell through a crevice under it.

"Clever" he said and went through.

"Aren't you coming with us Slaylie ?" asked Melissa to the Assassin.

"I'll join you later. Just go ahead." she answered mysteriously. Melissa glanced at the runes, but she had never been very good at reading them, so she shrugged and followed her friends through the doorway. Ahead of them was a large pack of skeletons, and they were pleasantly surprised to discover they were weak and easy to dispatch. Realizing that the skeletons were being revived, they rushed to the next room and killed the great mummies there rather easily too. Unbeknownst to them, however, Arcadio, Welfor and Sela who fought from close range, had been poisoned by the toxic tissues that covered the mummies bodies. They kept fighting carelessly, until Sela began to feel the effects of the poison. The initial dizziness was replaced by a growing lack of oxygen in her lungs. Panicked, she turned to her companions who were still unaware of what was happening. Arcadio's breathing was shallow and Welfor was leaning against the wall in order to keep his balance.

"The... mummies." she hissed, through clenched teeth, before her legs gave in, and she fell on her knees. Melissa, the only one who had been spared by the poison, started frenetically searching in her pack for antidotes, as Arcadio and Welfor fell to the ground too. Before they lost consciousness Melissa found the antidotes and quickly gave it to her friends. Their breathing soon returned to normal, but they needed at least another thirty minutes to fully recover, while Melissa watched worriedly.

"I guess we owe you our lives Melissa." said Welfor, still panting.

"That was close... " said Arcadio still shocked.

"You really scared me.. That must have been a powerful poison." she said apprehensively.

Sela was still silent, blaming herself for being so careless. As the most experienced warrior of the group she should have foreseen this, as she had heard tales of such poisoned foes. "We'll have to be more careful next time... How much antidote have we left ?" she asked.

Melissa blushed "None.. when I saw all of you collapsing, I... used it all."

"That's okay." said kindly Sela, forgetting her stern attitude for a moment. "At least we're still alive."

"We'll have to take the mummies from long range from now on... " said Arcadio "Melissa ?"

"I'll do my best." said Melissa.

"My traps should help too." said Slaylie appearing behind them.

"So, you actually came.." said Sela sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, I should have come with you... I didn't know it would be so dangerous.." there was really concern in her voice, which surprised all of them. "I've got some antidote vials, but try to avoid getting poisoned again... I don't have many."

"Well, now that we're all here we can resume our search." said Welfor.

* * *

They advanced with more precaution, fighting the greater mummies with spells and traps while Sela, Arcadio and Welfor fought the hordes of skeletons. They also had to avoid the Tomb's traps, like a wall which fell over Arcadio, who was only slightly injured thanks to his strong armor. His helm, however, was so badly damaged that the Paladin had to throw it away. Welfor was poisoned again after being hit by a poisoned dart, and had to use one of Slaylie's antidotes. The group eventually made it to a huge hall, the bigger they had seen in the depths of the Tomb. The seven symbols they had seen in Horazon's sanctuary were engraved on the floor, in the middle of the room, forming a circle in which stood a pedestal.

"Obviously, we have to place the Staff there." said Melissa pointing to the pedestal. She took the Staff she had been carrying during their journey to the Tomb and thrust it deeply into the orifice in the pedestal. The wall in front of her collapsed, revealing a dark passage.

"Baal awaits us in there." said Arcadio solemnly. With a slight thrill of dread, one by one they entered the dark chamber.

* * *


	14. Departure

\rtf1\mac\ansicpg10000\cocoartf102 \fonttbl\f0\fswiss\fcharset77 Helvetica; \colortbl;\red255\green255\blue255; \paperw11904\paperh16835\margl1440\margr1440\vieww9000\viewh9000\viewkind0 \pard\tx720\tx1440\tx2160\tx2880\tx3600\tx4320\tx5040\tx5760\tx6480\tx7200\tx7920\tx8640\sl20\ql\qnatural \f0\fs24 \cf0

* * *

Sorry for the long delay, but here it is at last the 14th chapter. With college and all my life's all messed up, but I should be able to resume writing from now on.

* * *

The first thing Welfor noticed was that the room had far more light than any other place he had seen in the Tomb. They were in a square-shaped room, though no exit could be seen other than the hole in the wall from which they came. Suddenly the wall on their left collapsed, and a hideous creature appeared : a huge beast, with long sharp claws instead of arms, and eight bug-like legs under its massive body.

"Looking for Baal ?" it asked with a demonic grin, as it moved with surprising speed, charging Welfor and throwing him across the room. He hit the wall soundly, and fell unconscious. Arcadio was the first to react, charging the monster and hitting it with his scepter. Sela tried to thrust her spear into Duriel's body, but his skin was tougher than iron. Slaylie threw some traps under the monster and Melissa froze it with an ice bolt. However, it was as if Duriel didn't feel the blows, for he didn't even flinch, and attacked Arcadio with his claws. It took all the Paladin's skills, and a bit of magic from the defensive aura he was using to avoid the blows. Sela meanwhile was using her own magic abilities, enchanting her spear with lightning as she hit Duriel. The monster groaned with pain, but turned quickly and attacked the Amazon. She dodged the first slash, but the second claw hit her hard on the chest, cutting through her breast armor. She fell back, but before Duriel could deal the fatal blow, Welfor, who had recovered, jumped between the Amazon and the monster and started hitting it with his axes. Arcadio, desperately seeking a way to damage the demon, for his scepter seemed unable to break through its skin, summoned the blessed hammer, one of the magic skills taught by the Church of Zakarum. Melissa too tried a new spell, as she cast a firewall, which she conjured beneath Duriel. The monster tried to escape the fire, but Welfor blocked his path, and Arcadio joined the Barbarian to prevent the demon from avoiding the fire. When Slaylie threw another lightning trap the monster finally fell to the ground, dead, with a last furious scream.

Arcadio ran to assist Sela, and he murmured a few prayers as he cast his healing aura upon her. She was unconscious and had lost a lot of blood, but she was still breathing. Welfor was only lightly injured, and his armor was in a piteous state, while Arcadio's shield was so damaged that the Paladin feared he would have to get another one, and his scepter was also ruined after he used it to parry a strike from Duriel. After some moment of silence Sela's breathing seemed to get more regular.

"I guess we have to go there." said Melissa, shakily pointing at the collapsed wall from which Duriel had come.

"This thing was tough, but it definitely wasn't Baal... Maybe he is waiting us ahead." said Welfor darkly.

Arcadio took Sela in his arms and slowly started walking toward the passage "It won't do us any good to remain here... If Baal is in here we have to get to him." he said. However it was not Baal that awaited them : tied in a huge stone in the great hall where they now stood, stood a shimmering being. As they approached it, it spoke with an ethereal, deep voice.

"Greeting heroes. I am the Archangel Tyrael." Arcadio immediately fell down to his knees, still carrying Sela's unconscious body, but Tyrael continued softly, sighing wearily. "No, do not kneel. I have failed. I came here to prevent Diablo from releasing Baal, but unfortunately Diablo was far more powerful than I had thought. He defeated me, and after releasing the Lord of Destruction trapped me here. Now, alas, Destruction and Terror are free to roam the world once again. " he concluded bitterly. Welfor and Melissa quickly released the angel, and he started to fade, still speaking warningly. "You have to stop Diablo and Baal before they reach the third Prime Evil, Mephisto in the corrupted Temple City of Kurast." Arcadio finally knew for sure what his former home had become and it showed on his face, for the Angel continud. "Servant of the Light, even though the Church has fallen into corruption, you and your brethren can still avenge it. Take my sword, it will be of no more us to me. Farewell." he said as he disappeared. Arcadio looked incredulously at the sword floating in front of them, and took it, letting Welfor carry Sela. A blue portal had appeared where Tyrael disappeared.

Before they could take it though Slaylie stopped them "I am not going. My quest lies in the other Tombs so I guess it is goodbye." She said and disappeared too in the shadows. So the three friends went through the portal to find themselves in Lut Gholein once again.

* * *

The day after, rested and healed, the three friends were summoned early in the morning to Jerhyn's Palace. Sela had been taken to Fara, who was not only a skilled smith but also a learned healer.

"Ah our heroes return." said Jerhyn as the guards took them to the elegant golden-painted room in which he was waiting for them . "I can never repay you for what you did for Lut Gholein, but you will always be welcomed here as friends."

"Thank you your Lordship. Though now our greatest concern is to get to Kurast as soon as possible." said Arcadio respectfully, but coldly. He still had the feeling Jerhyn had taken their haste to go to Kurast to his own advantage.

"Meshif will probably take you as passengers. I daresay he'll be overjoyed to be able to return to his hometown." said the young Sultan dismissing them. Deckard Cain however followed them when the left the Palace"I think I'll be coming with you... I've been wanting to check what's been going on in Kurast for quite some time myself too..." he stated simply. Though politely all of them said they were glad to hear it, Arcadio could tell that he was a companion they'd rather part with. He suddenly realized that he wasn't the only unnerved by the old man's presence. Arcadio told his friends that he'd go to the dock and find Meshif, and asked Welfor and Melissa to find a proper shield for him, since his former one had been broken during the fight with Duriel.

* * *

"Why, at last I'll be able to sail. And when do you want to leave, my friends ?" said Meshif, obviously grateful to them.

"As soon as possible." said Arcadio.

"Hmm so soon ? Well my good friend Warriv tells me that a caravan is arriving soon here to Lut Gholein with goods that I would like to trade in Kurast. I'll only ask you to wait till it comes, probably tomorrow morning." said Meshif.

"We'll wait then." said Arcadio sighing. After Tyrael's words he was definitely less hasty to get to Kurast.

* * *

Melissa meanwhile had parted ways with Welfor saying that she wanted to check on Sela who was healing in one of the small healing houses, adjacent to Fara's shop. As she entered she asked for Sela and was led to a small room where the Amazon was fast asleep, but awoke when Melissa came into the room.

"Sorry Sela, didn't mean to wake you" said the Sorceress sheepishly.

"Oh, doesn't matter." said the Amazon yawning "I'm feeling much better already anyway... I should be perfectly fine in a couple of days."

"That's great !" said Melissa cheerfully, who then proceeded to tell Sela all about their encounter with the Archangel Tyrael, and their talk with Jerhyn.

"So you're leaving ?" said Sela. She thought for a moment, then continued "I'd like to go with you. I'm fed up with those pathetic losers I have to withstand at the mercenaries headquarters."

Melissa chuckled "Sure. But I don't know if we can pay you..." she said worried that they would have to hire the Amazon as a mercenary.

"Forget it. I've made a lot of gold thanks to you. Jerhyn has paid Greiz a lot of cash for my assisting you, and he dropped by some time ago to give me my part."

"Well I bet the guys will be glad too to hear it. Right now Welfor is buying a new shield to replace Arcadio's old one, which is broken. I'd better join him." she said apologetically.

"Alright see you later. Tell me when to be at the docks for our departure." said Sela.

* * *

As soon as Welfor entered, Fara the blacksmith dropped her hammer and approached her customer.

"Hello what can I do for you" she said wiping the sweat on her forehead with the back of her hand.

"I'm looking for a shield for my friend." said Welfor, showing her the broken shield.

"I see. Your friend the Paladin, I take it ?" Welfor nodded and Fara excused herself for a moment and left Welfor alone for a moment while she checked what she had. After some time she returned carrying a shield bearing the Zakarum Church's cross. "Take it. It was mine a long time before, but he'll need it more than I will I suppose." said Fara sighing.

"You were a Paladin too ?" asked Welfor astounded.

"I decided that there are other ways to fight evil than with weapons. Ever since I came here I devoted myself to healing and forging, and I hope your friend will be able to restore our corrupted Church." she said softly."I'll give it to him free of charge - as long as he uses it to rid the evil from our land... which I know he will at least attempt."

"Thank you very much." said Welfor but Fara didn't seem to hear. Her eyes had a strange far-away look about them, and were fixed on the sea.

* * *

When they met at the "Sand Mug" as usual Arcadio told his friends glumly that they'd have to wait for a trade caravan to get to Lut Gholein before setting sail. Then Welfor gave him the shield Fara had offered him.

"It's a very good shield." remarked Arcadio "Obviously from the Church itself. And she gave it for free ?" he asked amazed.

"I wouldn't have been able to afford such a shield anyway.. and so wouldn't you I suppose." said Welfor simply. Money wasn't usually a theme they discussed as all of them had enough for simple things as food and rooms at the inn. But now that they'd been journeying together for more than a month they decided to put all of their wealth in common.

"At this rate we'll have to start earning some money fast... Or we'll find ourselves without money to afford food." concluded Arcadio.

"Besides we'll need to buy antidotes and healing potions if we're venturing in the jungle... I hear it's become a very dangerous place. And if Sela's coming with us..." added Welfor.

"Oh, she has enough gold to take care of herself. But I suppose it won't do us much good to worry now, we'll think of ways to get money in Kurast." concluded Arcadio sighing.

* * *

Meanwhile Sela was reading again the crumpled parchment that she had been given a few hours before by Greiz. It was written by the great spearwoman Karina, who led the Amazon spearwomen in battle. Sela still remembered when at the end of her hard training she had been given her spear by Karina herself, and still remembered how mighty she had seemed - the greatest spearwoman of her time it was told. But now her words bore ill tidings.

_To Amazons spread throughout Sanctuary, greetings_

My fellow Amazons, your deeds of valour have reached our ears even here in our islands. Though we take much pride in your accomplishments overseas, now we are facing unexpected war in our proud island of Lycander, that no pirate ever conquered. Mount Karcheus, seems to have become the dwelling of an evil presence that has been spawning demons against us. Though we managed to keep them off our towns, they come back with ever greater force. Though it is not usual for us to ask for help, we now summon you back to your homeland, now in danger.

I trust you will not fail us,  
Karina, Mistress of the Spear.

'I can't ignore this summon. Though I feel the true battle will be fought in Kurast...' And wondering what to do she fell asleep.

* * *

Later that night Arcadio unable to sleep had found his way to the docks, and sat there by the sea, still fascinated by Tyrael's sword he held, shining in the moonlight, and gazed at the horizon. Suddenly he heard a chuckle and turning he saw Melissa smiling at him.

"Seems like we had the same idea." she stated, sitting beside him. Arcadio didn't know what to say, and just stared at her. Seeing that he wasn't going to say anything, and disturbed by his piercing stare, Melissa felt forced to pursue the conversation "What were you thinking about ?" she asked.

Arcadio was going to say the usual 'worrying about Kurast' excuse he used whenever she asked him what was wrong, but this time was unable to. Instead he said "I'm wondering... if ever I live to see the end of this war, what shall I do then ?"

"I told you.. You're always invited to come with me to my inn... if you want to." she said.

"And what if I want to ?" he asked rhetorically.

"I should be delighted" she said smiling to herself.

Arcadio looked at her and heard himself say, though he couldn't tell what he meant by the words "We're friends aren't we ?"

Melissa turned toward him, so that their foreheads were almost touching "Are we ?" she whispered. Arcadio didn't know what to answer, so he just did what he felt right - and kissed her. Though their kiss didn't last long it was meaningful enough for both of them.

"This isn't the time though..." said Arcadio regretfully.

"I know" agreed Melissa. "But now you won't have to wonder what happens if we live to see the end of this war." Arcadio placed his arm around her shoulders and drew Melissa close, and they stayed that way most of the night, just enjoying a golden moment of peace before going East.

* * *

The next morning the three friends were glad to see Sela waiting for them when they came out of their rooms at the inn, already healed. Together they went to the docks, ignoring the festivities of Lut Gholein's townsfolk, where Meshif was waiting for them. Warriv was there too, and bid them heartily farewell. Arcadio and Welfor were glad to see him, for he had always been friendly and good-natured, and they hadn't forgotten how he had saved them from disaster before the Rogue Camp. Cain arrived a few minutes later, and soon enough they set sail.

'I've been delayed, but here I come' thought Arcadio, finally on his way to Kurast.

* * *


End file.
